


Dream Weaver

by jessesharon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, Gore, Horror, Love Triangles, Multi, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessesharon/pseuds/jessesharon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All alone in the world, you were betrayed by a close friend and sent to your untimely death at the young age of 22. When offered a second chance at life you agree without realizing what will happen to you. Turned into a creature straight from the deepest pits of Hell you delight in the torture of others. Revenge, pain, heartache, and loss send you deep into a downward spiral of despair and destruction that you don’t think you’ll ever escape. But what happens when you discover that there are others just like you, living in a realm much different than your own where people have given you a new name? Dubbed Dream Weaver your talents are well known and greatly respected. But when you meet two psychotic murderers who flip your life upside down, both intent on winning your heart, what is a girl to do? Runaway from your feelings or embrace your new life? Jeff the Killer x Reader x Will Grossman<br/>None of the characters belong to me<br/>Be warned, there will be a decent amount of swearing and a LOT of gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

“Come on (Y/N), are you ready yet?” Your roommate groaned through your closed bedroom door, pressing his back against it and sliding down to the floor.  
“Seriously Jay, I’ve only been in here for like two minutes. Keep your panties on.” You replied with a slight chuckle. Shaking your head you went back to changing into the clothes lying on your queen size bed. Stripping off your jeans, t-shirt, and bra you made quick work of slipping on your grey sports bra, black booty shorts, and (f/c) tank top. Sitting down on the comfortable bed you pulled on your socks and (f/c) running shoes. Jumping up, you walked towards your mahogany dresser, grabbed an elastic and threw your hair up into a tight bun (or left it down if you have short hair), before blowing yourself a kiss in the mirror and yanking open your bedroom door, laughing as your male roommate tumbled in backwards.  
“Geez, a little warning would’ve been nice (Y/N).” His full lips pulled down in a scowl while his hazel eyes twinkled in amusement.  
“Pff, let’s go. We haven’t trained together in a long time, I can’t wait to kick your ass.” Extending a hand you hoisted the tall man up. Your (e/c) eyes raked over his body and you could feel the blood rising to your cheeks. His shaggy black hair was left to fall around his face, wide hazel eyes were filled with mischief, a strong jaw was set in determination, his chiseled six foot four frame was covered in shorts almost as tight as yours and the t-shirt covering his torso showed off his muscles in the best way.  
“Done checking me out doll?” You could hear the amusement in his voice and your face erupted in the reddest of blushes.  
“S-shut up. I wasn’t checking you out.” His husky laugh met your ears and you rushed out of your shared apartment to avoid any awkwardness. You hid your face in your hands as Jay followed you out and closed the door, locking it behind him.  
“I was thinking we could race to the rundown park on the outskirts of town the usual way and then train there. That work for you?” Jay began stretching as he asked the question.  
“Sounds good to me. I haven’t done any parkour in a loooong time, this should be interesting.” You followed suit and started your own stretches, your (large/small) chest pushing out as you bent backwards. Sneaking a quick peak at the tall man you were disappointed when he didn’t even try to check you out. Sighing internally you finished your stretches and began thinking to yourself. Stupid crush you need to go away. Like now. Jay has zero interest in me, I don’t know why I even bother with him.  
“(/N) – (Y/N)! Are you listening to me?” You jumped back in shock as Jay snapped his fingers in front of your face.  
“Huh what’d you say?”  
Sighing he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I asked you if you’re ready yet.” Glancing up at him with a sheepish smile you nodded your head. “Good, aaaand go!” As soon as he said the word ‘go’ you took off running as fast as you could, not paying any attention to where he was. Running as fast as you could your (e/c) orbs landed on a cement wall that looked like it reached your waist and you smirked. As soon as you were close enough to the wall, you stretched out both of your hands and pushed yourself up and over the cement in one fluid motion. Landing gracefully on your feet you started building up your speed once more and eyed your surroundings. Your eyes lit up when you saw a closed dumpster leaning up against a building. Score, roof jumping! A Cheshire grin formed on your (full/thin) lips as you sprinted towards the dumpster. Heaving yourself up onto it you jumped as high as you could and grabbed onto the edge of the roof, planting your feet on the side of the building and climbing up. Running across the huge roof you closed the distance quickly and pushed off the edge and flew through the sky before landing on your feet on the next building with your knees bent and fingers splayed on the ground in front of you. Jumping up from your crouched position you took off like a rocket and continued going from roof to roof before the line of buildings ended. Shit. Stopping your run you looked down onto the ground and cracked your neck. Come on (Y/N) you can do this. With a deep breath you sat on the edge of the roof and held on tight, swinging your body off of the ledge. You kicked off the building as hard as you could and did a backflip in the air, barely sticking the landing. Again, you took off running towards the rundown park. The park came into view and sadly so did Jay. Skidding to a halt you stopped in front of the smirking man.  
“Geez (Y/N), you’re getting slow. I’ve been waiting here for a few minutes already.”  
“Shut up, I told you I haven’t done this in a while.” You leaned forward with your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath.  
“Are you sure you want to train today?”  
“Of course I’m sure, why else would I agree to this?” You shot him a glare as you stood up and cracked your back.  
“Fine, let’s go into the woods. Here, you forgot these.” With quick reflexes you caught the black object thrown at you. Thick, black, leather gloves.  
“Shit, thanks Jay.” Slipping them on you flexed your fingers and followed him into the trees while he pulled his own gloves on.  
“Okay before we start hand-to-hand we’ll start by tree jumping.”  
Groaning in annoyance you let your shoulders slump, “do we have to?”  
“Yes (Y/N) we have to. I am the one doing the training; you just need to follow my orders.” The irritation was evident in his voice as he stopped in front of a large pine tree. “Climb up. And hurry, I don’t want to be out here all day.”  
Grumbling under your breath you made quick work of climbing the tree. “When do you want me to stop?”  
“Go up a few more feet then you’ll be halfway and you can stop.” His harsh voice yelled up to you.  
Shaking your head in confusion at his change in attitude you did as he ordered and stopped when you got halfway. “Now what?”  
“For fuck sakes (Y/N) you know what to do. Jump off the tree and into the one beside you. It’s not that hard.” Anger filled his voice and you prepared yourself for jumping off of the unsteady branch and gracefully soared through the air with your hands stretched out in front of you. With ease you wrapped your fingers around a branch on the tree beside you and swung before propelling yourself up to sit on the new tree. You continued jumping from tree to tree with Jay for a good hour before he decided it was time for a break. As you sat leaning against a tree you looked over at your roommate. You raised an eyebrow as his eyes darted around the forest and he bit his lip nervously. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and he wouldn’t make eye contact with you.  
“Jay is everything alright?”  
“Dear God can’t you leave me alone for a few minutes?” His voice echoed throughout the trees. He made eye contact with someone behind you but before you could turn around, you felt a sharp stinging sensation in your neck and your vision went black. 

Time Skip

You were enveloped in the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness when you were rudely awoken by a downpour of freezing cold water being poured over your body. With a startled gasp you snapped open your (e/c) eyes and looked around frantically.  
“Well hello there sunshine, how’re ya feelin’?” A raspy male voice asked you. As your eyes adjusted to the light you realized you were surrounded by four strange men and Jay and that you were hanging from the ceiling by chains. Your wrists were bound together above your head and a meat hook held the chains up, your toes barely touching the ground. The men in the room were eyeing you up like a piece of delicious looking meat and you fixed your gaze on Jay.  
“Jay, please help me.”  
“He isn’t gonna help you sunshine. How do you think you got here?” The first man sneered at you before grabbing a dirty cloth and walking towards you. Standing in front of you, he stroked your face with calloused fingers before slapping you hard. Tears sprung to your eyes at the stinging pain and the man took the chance to tie the cloth around your eyes as a makeshift blindfold.  
“W-what do you want f-from me?” Your voice came out as a whimper as the man felt up your body.  
“If we tell you now then it ruins the surprise. But believe me, we’re gonna have a lot of fun with you.” The men erupted in sadistic laughter and you felt fear flood your mind before the first man spoke again. “Wanna know something about your ‘friend’ here? He’s been playing you since day one. This is what he does for a living, finding attractive woman and ‘training’ them for us. And he did an awesome job training you, just look at you. Mmm mmm mmm. We got you for a really good price too. Guess how much you cost sunshine.”  
Tears were streaming down your face and dripping onto the cold floor, “Jay wouldn’t do that, you’re lying!” A pained yelp escaped your lips as someone’s fist slammed into your stomach.  
“Tell her how much we paid you buddy.”  
There was a moment of silence before you heard the familiar voice you had come to trust, “Five hundred thousand dollars. I’m sorry (Y/N), really I am. It was never personal, only ever business. You were one of the least annoying women I dealt with, if that makes you feel any better.” You were full on sobbing now as you realized that everything with Jay had been a lie. Footsteps drew closer to you before someone placed a gentle kiss on your cheek and wiped away the tears on your face. Hot breath blew into your ear as Jay whispered, “Goodbye (Y/N), I’m really going to miss you. Well gentlemen it’s been a blast but I’m gonna head out, I don’t need to see what happens here.” You heard his footsteps drifting farther and farther away from you before they were gone all together.  
“Well now that he’s gone I think we should start the party.” A cold metal blade was pressed against your thigh and you began to thrash around trying to get free. “One of you come hold her still.” Rough hands gripped your thighs and spread your legs apart despite your struggling and the cold object was placed back at your thigh. You felt a tugging at your shorts before they were sliced off of your body, taking your panties as well. Cold air rushed your lower region and you shivered in fear and cold. The blade was brought up to your chest and the process was repeated with your shirt and bra. Shivering, you now stood fully exposed to the men while dangling on the chains.  
“We should take off her blindfold, she should see what we’re going to do with her.” A new voice piped up from in front of you before the cloth was removed. Your pupils were blown wide with fear and the man in front of you groaned in satisfaction. “Fear is such a beautiful thing to see in women.” More tears fell down your cheeks as you searched each of the men, trying to find some way to get help. All you were met with were the amused faces of four men, all wearing expensive looking suits.  
“Please just let me go.” You began begging for your freedom but soon realized it was pointless.  
“You know we can’t do that, we haven’t even started to have fun yet. Ah where are my manners sunshine, I believe introductions are in order. But first,” the first man walked away briefly and returned with a camcorder and tripod in hand and set them up in front of you, “there, now I’m Nathan Anderson.”  
Next, the man who took your blindfold off stepped up and pulled his long brown hair into a ponytail and flashed you a smirk, “my name is Ryan McCoy. I’m so very excited to play with you this evening.”  
The man with the sparse grey hair and chocolate brown eyes waltzed over with his hands clasped behind his back and nodded at you, “my dear, I am Gregory Stanowitz.”  
The last man walked right up to your face and licked your cheek before pulling back with a satisfied smile, “last but not least my name is Vincent Muldoon.”  
The first man, Nathan, walked back over to you and tilted his head, “and now it’s your turn sunshine, what’s your name?” When you made no move to answer he chuckled and sliced your leg with the knife causing you to cry out. “I don’t like being ignored, now tell me your name.”  
“(Y-Y/N) (L-L-L/N).” Fear made your voice waver and break.  
“Good girl. Greg help me get her down but leave her hands bound.” Hope bloomed inside of you as you were manhandled and brought to the ground. As soon as your feet touched the ground you felt the hold on you loosed and ran as fast as you could to the far end of the empty building. You didn’t make it far before a heavy weight tackled you to the ground and the wind was knocked out of you. “Sunshine you really shouldn’t have done that, now we have to punish you.” A large fist tangled in your (h/c) locks and you were dragged back towards the camcorder, your naked body scraping against the cold cement.  
“Let me go you fucking assholes!”  
They all ignored you however and Nathan pinned you to the ground. “Seems like we need to make sure our little pet doesn’t try to run away again, Vincent grab the hammer and break her feet.” Your body went numb as you registered what was about to happen and you started thrashing wildly under the man sitting on you. Vincent laughed sadistically at your useless attempts to free yourself as he crouched down at your feet and sat on your left leg. With his free hand he held your right leg down and a sickening crunch filled the building, along with your pain filled shrieking. He smashed the hammer against your foot three more times, effectively breaking almost every bone in your foot. The men laughed as you continued screaming in pain, and there was no stopping the tears cascading down your (s/c) cheeks. You could feel the blood oozing out of your mangled foot before he repeated the process on the other one. You were slipping into unconsciousness but you could hear one of the men calling out for something and felt a needle stick into your neck. Your eyes snapped open and your breathing accelerated. “Don’t worry sunshine, we have plenty more of those shots so you don’t miss any of the fun.” Nathan smiled warmly down at you before stroking your face.  
“I think there’s a little too much sexual tension in here, don’t you agree (Y/N)?” One of the men asked you. You couldn’t do anything but sob at what you knew was to come. The rustling of fabric caught your attention and you squeezed your eyes shut at the first touch of a hand sliding up your leg…


	2. Time to Play

“I think there’s a little too much sexual tension in here, don’t you agree (Y/N)?” One of the men asked you. You couldn’t do anything but sob at what you knew was to come. The rustling of fabric caught your attention and you squeezed your eyes shut at the first touch of a hand sliding up your leg…

Time Skip Because I Really Don’t Want to Write This Scene

The four men finished getting dressed, leaving you a disgusting mess on the cold, hard ground. You were all out of tears and just lay still, an emotionless shell of a person. Bruises, bite marks, and various fluids covered the entirety of your broken body and dried blood soaked your broken feet. The sound of something being wheeled over to you made you look up through bloodshot eyes and you saw a metal gurney with straps on the sides. Ryan and Vincent each grabbed one side of you and hoisted you up onto the cold metal before securing the straps, holding you down tightly. Nathan and Greg walked over, one holding a large briefcase and pulling a small metal table and the other dragging something that resembled a big suitcase. Nathan set the table up beside your gurney and unlocked the briefcase, setting up various needles filled with different liquids. Greg crouched down and opened the suitcase, showing you all the different tools inside. You knew you should be scared beyond belief but something in you had snapped when they had been raping you, all you felt was hollow and empty.   
“Where should we start first? What do you think (Y/N)?” Nathan smiled down at you.  
“You can start by going straight to Hell and fucking yourself.” You tried sounding tough but your voice was barely a whisper.  
“Watch your tongue sunshine or else I’ll have to cut it out of that pretty little head of yours.” Calloused fingers gently traced over your bruised lips. “I think we’ll start with your legs, seeing as your feet are lookin’ pretty bad. Vincent already had a turn, Ryan why don’t you do the honours.”   
The man with the long brown hair walked over to the suitcase and pulled out four five inch nails and a hammer and flashed you a crazed smile. “Knee caps first I think.” Your eyes widened in fear as he placed the sharp tip of a nail against your soft (s/c) knee cap and you struggled to free yourself from the restraints. “This might hurt a bit so feel free to scream as loud as you want. Actually I want you to scream, it’s kind of a turn on for me.” He raised the hammer and watched the fear take complete control over you before smashing the nail into your leg. A blood curdling scream erupted from you and you started thrashing around on the gurney. Ryan began chuckling as he moved to repeat the process with your other knee. Your throat was burning and raw from all the screaming but you barely noticed due to the excruciating pain in your feet and knees.  
“Please, no more.” Tears streamed down your cheeks as your pleas fell on deaf ears.  
“But we’ve only just begun.” The man torturing you replied as he readied another nail halfway between your bloody knee and mangled foot. A fresh round of ear piercing screams filled the air as the nail was hammered into the bone in your leg. Again, the process was repeated with your other leg. Once he finished with the nails he stood back and admired his handiwork. Warm blood flowed from your legs and onto the gurney while your screams continued getting louder. “Mmm good girl.” He swiped his thumb in your blood and licked it off with a sick grin.   
“My turn now, excited (Y/N)?” The balding man rummaged through the case of tools and walked over to you holding a pair of pliers and a syringe. “I like to work on the face so this will be a real treat for you. Nate, can you hold her head in place please?”   
“Sure thing Greg.” The familiar calloused hands grabbed your face roughly and a thumb poked both of your cheeks, forcing your jaw open. Greg wasted no time in placing one of your canine teeth in the grip of the pliers and yanking it out. Blood poured out and your screams were starting to get muffled by the red liquid falling down into your throat. You were in unimaginable pain as tooth after tooth was ripped out, leaving only your molars in your jaw. Vincent shoved a cloth in your mouth to soak up some of the blood and spit so you didn’t choke to death. Standing back, he let Greg finish up his work. Malice filled his features as he walked towards you with the syringe of clear liquid. Instead of shoving the needle into your abused gums, he placed the sharp tip just in front of the new holes and let the liquid squirt over them. An agonizing pain erupted in your already hurting mouth and you tried spitting whatever he added into your mouth out but ended up swallowing it. You could feel your raw throat burn even more as new tears rolled down your face. “In case you’re wondering, that was bleach. It’s a personal favourite of mine.” Blood and bleach poured down the sides of your mouth, leaving sticky trails behind. Greg placed a quick kiss to your sweat covered forehead before switching places with Nathan but leaving the pliers.  
“Well sunshine, I guess it’s my turn to play. I promise it’ll be loads of fun.” You closed your eyes tightly as he picked up the bloody pliers and held your hand lovingly. Grabbing your thumb he made quick work of ripping the nail off, the tender flesh tearing apart and bleeding profusely. One by one each of your nails was ripped off and set down beside you and once again you began fading out of consciousness. When he was finished, he grabbed a syringe and stuck it into your neck. Whatever was in the needle woke you up instantly, your heartbeat racing and sweat dripping off of your broken body. “Don’t worry sunshine, I’m not finished yet.” Nathan set the pliers down and grabbed your hand. A sickening crack mixed with your screams and you felt your fingers being snapped backwards, one by one. Once the fingers on both hands were broken he stepped back and enjoyed his work.   
“Nate we need to wrap this up, I have to be at dinner soon.” Vincent piped up.  
“It’s that time already? Alright let’s hurry. Hand me the paring knife.” One of the men handed him the object and they all gathered around you, Ryan holding another syringe. “This is it (Y/N), I do apologize that we didn’t have more time to play.” Gregory held your head in place while Nathan slowly brought the knife to your right eye. He sank the blade in very slowly and twisted it around, turning your eyeball into a gooey, bloody mess. Taking the blade out, he did the same thing to your other eye. You screamed in agonizing pain when you felt the popping and squishing of your eyes and you lost your sight. The blade was replaced by a thumb in each mess of a socket and the rest of your eyeballs were completely destroyed. Blood and eyeball oozed down your face before the thumbs were removed and a liquid was poured into your sockets. You could feel the bubbling of the liquid mixed with your once beautiful (e/c) orbs. Writhing in pain you couldn’t do anything but shriek and sob. As you were screaming, someone grabbed your pink muscle and sliced it off. Blood began to pool in the back of your throat and you were praying for death to take you before a knife sliced at your throat. You could feel the blood pooling all around you and warm breath fanned over your face as someone leaned down. “Sweet dreams Sunshine.”   
As the last drops of blood left your body you felt the sweet release of death take you and you welcomed it with every fiber of your being. You began to panic when two massive hands reached out and placed themselves on either side of your face.  
“Hush child everything will be alright, but you need to relax.” A deep, booming voice washed over you and you tried your best to relax. You felt all of your broken bones mending themselves painlessly and all the body parts that were taken away from you grew back with a tingling sensation. “You may open your eyes now child.”  
Blinking your eyes a few times you found that you could now see again and standing in front of you was a man who stood at least ten feet tall, with spiraled horns protruding out from his forehead. Large, black, feathered wings tucked themselves behind his back and his silver eyes looked down at you fondly. “W-who are you? And where am I?” Your voice was meek, terrified at the creature in front of you.  
“Do not be afraid child, humans call me many names but you may call me Lucifer. Where you are is not important, but the choice you must make is.” His voice washed over you like a warm blanket.  
“L-L-Lucifer? As in the devil?”   
“Yes (Y/N), I am what the humans call the Devil. Hush now, for the choice you must make is an important one. I can allow you to go on to Heaven and spend eternity with your loved ones or…” he trailed off and examined your face.  
“Or? Or what?” Curiosity had peeked your interest.  
“I can give you eternal life and allow you to seek revenge on those who have harmed you. However, you will no longer be human but a creation of power, strength, and beauty. What do you choose?”  
You pondered on what Lucifer said before a white hot rage filled you, “I want revenge on those bastards for what they did to me.”  
The fallen angel smiled, showing his shark like teeth. “Very well (Y/N). I will send you back to your body and begin the transformation. I like you so I will make this as painless as possible my dear. Oh and before I forget, as a bonus I will give you a few extra ‘powers’ to help you along on your journey. Goodbye for now my child…” Your world faded to black and you felt like you were falling into an abyss of nothingness. After what seemed like an eternity you stopped falling and you opened your eyes groggily. Looking around, you realized that you were in the building the men had tortured, raped, and murdered you, but you had never felt better. Sitting up you noticed that all of your wounds had healed and that your eyesight was back.   
A sick and twisted grin formed on your face, “Time to play, you motherfucking assholes.”


	3. It Has Started

It had been one month since you were tortured, killed, and turned into a monster from Hell and you were finding it difficult to track down the men responsible. Your frustration was growing at an alarming rate and you couldn’t stop yourself from killing innocent people to get the sick rush of pleasure and satisfaction it brought. Along the way you found out what ‘powers’ Lucifer had given you upon taking away your humanity. You were able to take control over anyone as their subconscious by forming a psychic bond and drive them to kill their loved ones, but right before the final kill you would relinquish your control over them so that they could feel the guilt and horror of what they had done. After that you would wait a few days before invading their dreams and killing them using their deepest, darkest fears. You found your old parkour skills very handy in stalking your prey and were thankful that Jay had ‘trained’ you properly. Right now you were perched up in a very tall tree, swinging your legs back and forth as you thought about how you were going to find the four men. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was still damp from the shower you had taken after your latest kill, and you stole some of the woman’s clothing seeing as she was the same size as you. Your new outfit consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, brown leather high heeled boots, a form fitting white tank top, and a black leather jacket. You flexed your hands and felt the familiar tugging of your old leather gloves, a smile forming on your (thin/full) lips. A light bulb went off in your head and your smile turned sinister.  
“Oh Jay, you poor, poor man. Looks like you’re next on my list.” You chuckled maniacally as you jumped off of the tree, using your powers to form a cloud-like object on the ground to break your fall. Standing up and brushing yourself off, you began the long walk back to your old apartment. During the walk you fantasized about the different ways you could kill the bastard who pretended to be your friend and then sold you, but settled on killing him the way you were murdered. It was a peaceful night, not a cloud in the sky and the moon illuminating the rows of houses on your journey. Forty five minutes later your old apartment came into view and you scanned the building, looking for a quiet way in. You smiled as your eyes fell on your old bedroom window and you cracked your knuckles in preparation. With the help of your powers you scaled the side of the building and latched onto the ledge of the window. With one hand you checked to see if the window was unlocked and it seemed as though luck was on your side. Sliding it open you crawled through and scanned your eyes across the room. Everything’s the same, I guess he hasn’t found a new victim yet. At least I can save some innocent women. Even though they don’t deserve it… You thought bitterly, tip toeing across the floor you snuck out of the room and down the hall into Jay’s. Glancing in, you saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest, signaling that he was fast asleep. Rubbing your chin you realized you had no way of keeping Jay down once you started your fun. As quiet as you could, you snuck over to his bedside and used your powers to invade his dreams and pull him deeper into sleep so that he wouldn’t wake up until you were ready. Once that was finished you walked over to his dresser and rummaged through the drawers. You smiled when you found his selection of ties and grabbed a handful of the silky items, closing the drawer behind you. Humming happily you rolled Jay over onto his back and grabbed his left wrist, tying it tightly to the headboard with two of the ties. Crawling onto the bed you straddled him and copied your actions with his other wrist. Tenderly sweeping some of his hair off of his face you leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before getting off, taking the blankets with you. Grabbing one of his feet you pulled it as far to the side as you can and tied it down as well, repeating the process with his other foot. After he was secured to the bed you grabbed one last tie and tied it around his mouth, gagging him. Stepping back from the bed you admired your handiwork before leaving the bedroom. Upon returning you held a large steel knife in one hand and flicked on the lights with the other. Striding back over to the bed, you traced the cold blade down the soft skin of his face and withdrew your hold over him, pulling him roughly from his sleep.  
“Hey there sleepy head, did ya miss me?” Your cold (e/c) eyes faded into an emotionless void of black, the whites of your eyes disappearing as well. His sleep filled hazel eyes filled with fear as he realized what was going and he struggled against his restraints. “It’s no use, I made sure you can’t escape me. Oh how I’ve missed you Jay. But it’s okay now because we are going to have sooo much fun together.” Your voice was filled with malice as you ran the blade down his chest and back up again. “But first I need some information. If you co-operate I’ll make this quick. Do you understand?” The frightened man began to shake and you watched his eyes follow the blade. Sighing, you sliced the blade across his chest and watched the blood trickle down. His screams were muffled by the fabric in his mouth and you shook your head. “I really do hate being ignored, I asked you if you understood.” This time Jay nodded his head rapidly. “Good. Now I will take the gag out if you promise to be a good little boy and keep quiet. One scream and I will slice your tongue out, understand?” Again, he nodded his head in affirmation. Bringing the blade to the fabric covering his mouth you sliced it off, making sure to cut him as you went. He winced as he licked his lips, some of the blood touching his tongue.  
“H-how are you still alive?” He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder you would make good on your threat.  
“Well that’s actually a funny story, but I guess we have time for it.” Holding the knife tightly you swung one leg over his mostly naked body and straddled him again. “Technically I’m not alive. No heartbeat. I know, I was just as shocked as you when I found out. Anyway, after those beasts raped me and tortured me they murdered me. It really wasn’t fun for me. But after they killed me I met someone. A very powerful someone, he said his name was Lucifer. He offered me power and revenge, and who am I to refuse that? Boy did he deliver. But I am lonely, I haven’t met anyone like me. But what is loneliness when I have all this power?” You smiled down at him sadistically, relishing in the fear radiating off of him.  
“What – what are you going to do to me?” Tears started welling up in his eyes and you scoffed, raising your hand and smacking him.  
“Don’t cry, you look pathetic. I just need some information from you is all, I can’t seem to find the men. What I need from you is their names and addresses. Or where they work. Simple enough, don’t you think?”  
“I don’t know, I swear! Please (Y/N), let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone about this.” Tears rolled freely down his pale cheeks as he begged for mercy.  
“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!” You roared furiously, bringing the knife down on his arm and slicing into it, twisting the blade around in the muscle. His pain filled shrieks filled the room briefly before you shoved your hand over his mouth, muffling the sound. “I said stay QUIET so shut up!” He whimpered in pain and fear as the blood poured out of his newest wound. “Now, smarten up and tell me what I want to know.” Your black eyes narrowed before you removed your hand. Standing up, you walked over to his dresser and grabbed the journal and pen sitting on top before returning to the bed. Plopping down on the edge you made yourself comfortable and opened the book to an empty page. “Names and addresses. Work places too.”   
Jay’s pitiful crying faded into whimpers and sniffles as he looked up at you through bloodshot eyes. “I don’t know their addresses, I swear. But I do know where they work.”  
“Then tell me, before I start removing limbs.”  
“Nathan Anderson is the CEO of one of the biggest medical research companies in America, Clinical Oasis. You’ll be able to find him in New York City.” As he was talking you were writing in the journal with a happy smile. Looking up, you motioned for him to continue. “Ryan McCoy and Vincent Muldoon are partners in a high class law firm in California; Bradford, McCoy, and Muldoon. And Gregory Stanowitz is a dentist in Chicago. Now please (Y/N), for the love of God let me go.” Your shrill laughter filled the bedroom as you shook your head at the poor excuse of a man.  
“That just isn’t going to happen. You know, I loved you. I would’ve given myself to you completely and in return for my devotion you sold me. Let those – those horrible men use me for their sick pleasure without a second thought. And for what? Half a million dollars. That’s what I was worth to you.” Tears welled up in your eyes and they changed back to their regular (e/c) colour.   
“I have the money, it’s yours. All of it. Please (Y/N).” A sliver of hope appeared in his watery eyes and a small smile formed on your face.  
“Where is it?”  
“The closet. All of the money is still there.”  
Standing up you placed the journal on the bed and made your way over to the closet. Opening the door you crouched down and pulled out a sleek, black briefcase. Unlocking the clasps you opened it and smiled widely at the neat stack of bills inside. Your delicate (s/c) fingers ghosted over the stacks of money before you closed the case and relocked it. Leaving it on the ground you stood up and turned back towards Jay. “Seeing as you’ve been very helpful, and gave me a shit ton of money, I suppose I can be nice.”   
“Thank you (Y/N), I swear I won’t tell anyone about this.” Jay responded, relief rushing throughout his body as you neared him but was replaced by fear again as you picked up the tie by his face. “(Y-Y/N) wh-what are you doing?”  
“Oh sweetheart, I said I was going to be nice. Not that I was going to let you live. Silly boy.” Within seconds the tie was secured around his head once more and you watched his pupils dilate in fear. His screams were muffled by the soft material and you chuckled, picking up the large knife. Laughing, you began carving into his chest and stomach. You took your sweet time in perfecting each letter, the blood running off of his tanned body. Stepping back, you smiled down at your elegant writing. Leaning over his body you placed another kiss on his forehead before pulling back and slicing his throat. As the life faded from his eyes you whispered the last words you heard as a human in his ear, “Sweet dreams Sunshine.” Grabbing the suitcase and journal you left the apartment, never to return again. 

 

Two Days Later

Sitting on the massive bed in your hotel room in nothing but a fluffy white towel, you smiled at the television. Grabbing the remote you turned the volume up.  
“Thanks Trisha. In other news, the city of (city/town) is on alert as it is believed that there has been a new victim in the latest string of murders that has been occurring. Police have released the name of the victim, twenty six year old Jay Sanders. He was found early yesterday morning by a neighbour who had heard screaming coming from his apartment the night before. Reports say that he was found bound to his bed with various wounds covering his body and the words ‘I’m coming for you’ carved into his chest-.” You clicked the television off with a giggle and lay down on the soft bed, your head resting on the pillows.   
“I can’t wait to see their faces when they see me now.” A sick sense of happiness flowed through your body as you hugged yourself, giggling insanely. Grabbing your newly acquired laptop you opened it and loaded the internet. After a few minutes of typing you had a first class ticket to Los Angeles booked and you shut the laptop, tossing it beside you on the bed. “Ryan and Vincent first I guess. I can do some shopping while I’m there too.” With a smile you stood up and turned the light off, shedding your towel as you went. Walking back to the bed you pulled the comforter back and snuggled into the warmth it provided. Closing your eyes you fell asleep with a smile, thoughts and ideas of how much fun you were going to have floating around your mind.


	4. Hallucinations?

Stepping out into the crowded airport, you smiled to yourself as you maneuvered your way through the noisy people towards the washrooms. Your smile grew as the ‘click-clacking’ of your new high heeled boots hitting the tile floors met your ears. Two women in extremely revealing clothing brushed passed you as you entered the washroom, the shorter one hitting your shoulder with her own.

“Watch where you’re going, bitch.” The woman who hit you snarled in a nasally voice, her friend murmuring her agreement.

Your (e/c) orbs flashed black as anger bubbled up inside of you. Snarling, you spun around and thrust your hand out, wrapping your slender fingers around her throat. Fear filled her brown eyes as you pulled her back into the bathroom, her friend following along with her mouth hanging open. “You really should’ve kept walking; I would’ve let you go if you didn’t call me a bitch. Oh well, let’s have some fun. Your little friend can play too.”

The woman not in your grasp finally found her voice as she yelled at you, “What the Hell are you doing freak? Let her go!”

Chuckling to yourself, you released the small woman and watched her back away from you towards her friend. You pointed a hand at each woman and focused, watching their eyes change from coloured to black before changing back. Both women stared at you with dead eyes as you smiled darkly. “Good little girls. Now, I want you to leave here and go to the opposite side of the building. When you get there I want you to fight each other with anything you can use as weapons. Don’t stop until one of you is dead.” Both women nodded before slowly walking out of the bathroom, leaving you alone. Turning around, you admired your reflection in the mirrors. You were wearing a sleeveless black and blue dress that ended just under your bum with cute layers. The bust of the dress was black with lace detailing just underneath and it hugged your waist before flowing out. Under the dress you wore a pair of tight, black leggings with rips up the front and a pair of tall, black leather high heeled boots with buckles on the sides. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was left to fall in loose curls and you watched your reflection play with the expensive necklace around your neck. A trophy from your last kill. One large, black diamond shaped like a teardrop surrounded by lots of little regular diamonds on a plain silver chain. Running your fingers through your soft hair you tilted your head and smiled. “Ready or not, I’m coming for you boys.”

Time Skip

After a very long cab ride, you found yourself sitting in a beautiful hotel room with a very good view of the city. You had done some research and found the address to the law firm where Vincent and Ryan worked and planned to be at their place of work before the sun started to set. Walking over to your purse, you began rummaging around inside of it. A triumphant smile formed on your (full/thin) lips as something sharp sliced through your finger. Wrapping your fingers around the cold blade you pulled it out and admired the details of the first knife in the set of three. After examining the first blade you set it down and repeated the inspection with the last two. Each knife was more beautiful and intricate then the last and holding the biggest one in your dominant hand you let the blade glide over your opposite hand, watching in satisfaction as your red-black blood pooled in your hand before the injury healed itself. After licking the blade clean you set it back down and walked into the bathroom, washing the blood from your hands.

“Being immortal is fucking awesome.” You smiled to your reflection, allowing your eyes to turn black as your smile turned creepy. Your eyes never left the reflection staring back at you as you dried your hands on a fluffy towel. With a sigh your black eyes turned (e/c) and you shook your head. Opening the small closet you pulled out a brown briefcase and opened it on the bed. Inside sat syringes of bleach, multiple sizes of nails, a few clean cloths, and pliers. Grabbing your set of knives you carefully added them to your ‘briefcase of fun’ as you had started calling it. Looking down at the various tools in the case you couldn’t help but bite your lip.

“I know I’m forgetting something but what…” You let your voice trail off as you looked around the room before resting your gaze on the television. You face palmed and shook your head with a chuckle. “Derp, can’t forget the video camera.” Flouncing over to the desk you picked the expensive video camera up and wrapped it in a cloth before setting it in the briefcase with everything else. Once you had everything packed and ready to go, you glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. The red numbers read 5:47 p.m. Shoving the room key into your purse you slung it over your shoulder and grabbed the briefcase before leaving the room and walking out of the hotel room.

Yet Another Time Skip :P

Looking around the reception area of the large building you could feel your eyes widen in awe. The walls were made up of glass as well as the coffee table and black, leather chairs were placed together on one side of the room. The floor and ceiling were a light beige colour and the whole room sparkled, no sign of dirt anywhere. Snapping out of your little trance you stood up straight and sauntered over to the reception desk. A young woman with long, platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and bright red lips glanced up at the sound of your heels on the smooth floor. Her red lips pulled back in a friendly smile as you approached her desk.

“Hello and welcome to the law firm of Bradford, McCoy, and Muldoon. Are you here for an appointment?” She tilted her head to the side and you noticed the blue lights above her gave her skin a sickly look.

“Not quite. You see, I have recently gotten myself into a bit of trouble and I heard that if anyone could help me, it would be this law firm.” You returned her smile, thoughts of how you could torture her running through your mind.

“The partners here are the best in the city, you made a good choice in coming here Miss…?”

“Michaelis. Audrey Michaelis.” You internally congratulated yourself on your quick thinking of a pseudonym.

“Well Miss Michaelis, it seems that today is your lucky day. One of Mr. Muldoon’s clients cancelled on him today so he has an opening in ten minutes.” Her sky blue eyes stared into yours as she awaited your answer. Your lips pulled back, showing your sharp canines as you beamed at her.

“That is absolutely perfect, thank you. I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name.”

“Oh,” her face showed surprise for a brief moment, “my name is Jessica Richards.”

“It was lovely meeting you Jessica. I think I’ll go take a seat as I wait, good day my dear.” Turning around you made your way to one on the comfortable looking chairs and sat down, crossing your legs and drumming your fingers on the arm of the chair. Glancing out of one of the many windows you jumped in shock and narrowed your eyes. For a brief moment you could’ve sworn that you saw a very tall, faceless man dressed in a black suit watching you. But as quick as he came, he was gone. Shaking your head you chuckled to yourself, “I must be going crazy if I’m seeing weird shit.”

“Miss Michaelis, Mr. Muldoon is ready for you now.” Jessica smiled at you again as she motioned for you to follow her. Grabbing your purse and briefcase, you followed the overly friendly woman to an excessively large office. Rolling your eyes you sat in the chair Jessica pointed to. “He’ll be in in just a moment. Could I get you anything to drink while you wait?”

“No thank you Jessica.” The blonde nodded before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Maybe I won’t kill her, she’s been very helpful. Five minutes later and there was still no sign of your victim. Annoyance bubbled up inside you and you began grinding your teeth to avoid growling. A couple more minutes passed by before the door was opened.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Michaelis, a situation popped up that was rather urgent.” As his footsteps drew closer you rose from your chair and turned around slowly. Shock and fear contorted his features before he shook his head and smiled at you uneasily as he stretched his hand out to you. “I-I am Vincent Muldoon, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Is everything alright Mr. Muldoon? You look unwell.” You forced a look of concern on your face when all you wanted to do was rip him into itty bitty pieces.

“Oh yes, everything is just fine. You look exactly like a dear old friend of mine that passed away not long ago.” Fury started taking over as you realized that you were his ‘dear old friend’. “Is it alright if I call you Audrey?”

“No.”

“Uh, may I ask why?”

“It’s simple really, my name isn’t Audrey.” You smirked evilly as recognition filled his eyes. “Dear old friend? I hardly think we were friends you pathetic piece of shit. You raped and tortured me before killing me. You had your fun, now it’s time for me to have my fun.” He turned to run out of the room but you were quicker than he was, already taking over his mind. He stopped his actions immediately and moved to face you. “You are going to call in the other piece of shit that works here for me. Tell him there is an emergency and you need his help. Now.” Vincent nodded slowly before pulling out his phone and dialing.

“Ryan? Yeah look, something’s happened. Just come to my office, I’ll explain when you get here.” He hung up the phone and stared blankly at you.

“Sit.” Like an obedient dog, Vincent sat behind his desk while you sat back in front of it. You weren’t kept waiting too long before the door opened and Ryan rushed in, slightly out of breath.

“Vince, what’s wrong? What happened?” Standing up, you walked over to the brunette man and smiled, reaching your hand up and running your fingers over his cheek.

“Remember me? It’s my turn to have some fun with you now.” You took control of him just like you had done to Vincent. Both men gazed at you with emotionless eyes, waiting for you to tell them what to do. “Before we start, do either of you have families?”

“I have a wife and a daughter.” Ryan replied in a monotone voice.

“I only have a wife.” Came Vincent’s reply.  
“Perfect, they can play too. We’ll start with Vincent seeing as he started with me. Do you have your own vehicle here?” Both men nodded. “Vincent, you are going to take me to your house and Ryan you’ll meet us there. Time to go, chop chop.” You ushered both men out of the room and followed along happily. Vincent led you to the underground parking of the building and stopped in front of a sleek, black Audi A8 and you scoffed. Compensating for something…? Vincent got behind the wheel and you sat in the front passenger seat as he started the engine. The drive to his house was uneventful and you watched the city pass you by. Not long after pulling into the driveway, a silver Escalade pulled up and Ryan stepped out. Grabbing your purse, you motioned for Ryan to carry your briefcase and followed Vincent into his home. “Do you have a basement?”

“Yes.”

“Good, get your wife and bring her downstairs. Can you do that?” You let your eyes change to black and smiled when he nodded. “Where’s the basement?” Vincent pointed to a door just off of the front entrance and you made your way to the door and down the stairs with Ryan following behind. The room was empty of any furniture and seemed as if it was only used for storage. Taking the briefcase from the zombie-like man you opened it and pulled out the video camera. Standing up, you handed it to Ryan, “you’re gonna be my camera man. Record everything I do to them, understand?”

“I understand.”

“Good boy.” Smirking, you set to work clearing a big enough space in the middle of the room.

“Why do we have to go to the basement? There’s nothing down there.” A female voice snapped as the owner of the voice descended the steps.

“Well actually that just isn’t true Ma’am.” You called out, smiling when the other woman came into view.

“Who the Hell are you? Another one of Vincent’s sluts? Get out of my house this instant.” Raising an eyebrow, you examined the angry woman. Short in height and a little on the chubby side, curly black hair fell to her shoulders, thin lips set in a snarl, and dull green eyes narrowed at you.

“I really hate being insulted. Vince, bring her over here.”

“Hey wha – let me go this instant!” The woman screamed at her husband, trying to break free of his hold on her. Growling in annoyance, you raised your hand and struck her across the cheek before holding her face in place and taking control of her.

“Now that you’re both here, let’s start. Ryan start recording. You little miss angry pants go stand in the middle of the room. Perfect. Vincent, take this,” you handed him the longest knife from your bag, “and mutilate her until she is unrecognizable.” You stood back and relinquished just enough of your hold on Vincent that he still obeyed you but he knew exactly what he was doing and tried in vain to fight you. You watched in satisfaction as tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sliced and stabbed his wife. Blood flew across his body and gushed out of hers. The smell of blood was overwhelmingly strong as the knife continued shredding the defenseless woman. Your hold on the woman disappeared as her lifeless body hit the ground. Walking over to the body you looked down, muscle and bone were clear to see and big chunks of flesh were missing from her body. The knife fell from Vincent’s hand as he stared at the mangled corpse that had been his wife. Placing your hand on his face gently, you turned him so you could look into his eyes. “This is your fault. You brought this down upon yourself for what you did to me and probably countless others. Payment for your sins. Lay down next to your dear wife.” Tears continued to fall as he did as he was ordered and you brought the briefcase closer and pulled out four of the large nails. “I’m not going to break your feet because I have to be quick about this, there’s a new episode of Doctor Who on tonight and I don’t want to miss it.” Taking one of the nails you positioned it on top of his knee cap and used your inhuman strength to slowly force it into the bone and muscle. Your hold on him kept his screams silenced so that the neighbours wouldn’t hear anything going on. You repeated the process with his other knee and smiled sadistically at the look of pure agony on his face. Next was the halfway point between his knees and feet, and once the nails were as far in as they could go you returned to your briefcase. “I won’t be touching your hands either, you lucky boy.” Grabbing the pliers you started ripping his teeth out one by one, taking your sweet time. Once you had each of his teeth in a bloody pile beside his face you pulled out one of the syringes and squirted the liquid over the holes in his mouth. You noticed him slipping into unconsciousness and simply used your abilities to keep him awake. “We’re almost done, but until then do try to stay awake please.” Setting the empty syringe back into the case you bit your lip in deliberation before pulling out most simple knife of the set. “Not gonna lie, this part hurts like a son of a bitch.” Holding one of his eyes open, you let the tip of the knife sit just above his pupil before slowly letting it sink in, twisting the blade as you went. As you felt the blade scrape into bone you smiled sadly. “You took everything from me but no-one even knows I’m dead. It sucks that people will actually care about your death, they have no idea what kind of monster you really are.” Anger replaced your sadness and you plunged the knife into his one remaining eye, blood squirting out onto you. Ripping open his shirt, you began carving letters into his chest. Satisfied with your work, you leaned down into his ear and licked the outer shell. Sitting back up, you brought the knife across his throat swiftly, his remaining blood gushing out of him. Quickly, you packed up all of your tools and turned to Ryan. “Shut it off, it’s time to go to your place now.” Turning off the camera he handed it back to you and began walking up the stairs, not looking back even once at the bloody mess you made. 

Once in the Escalade, you looked out of the window on your right side as Ryan pulled out of the driveway and started driving you to your next destination. Apparently he lived just outside of the city and you watched as the trees blurred by you. Something caught your eye and made you gasp. The same faceless figure from before was ‘watching’ you but this time there was someone with him, a person wearing orange goggles and a mouth guard with a blood stained hoody holding two hatchets. As soon as you blinked, they had disappeared. Growling at yourself, you turned to Ryan and snapped at him. “Hurry the fuck up, I want to get this finished soon.” He didn’t respond, just kept driving. Not long after your little outburst, you had pulled into a long driveway leading up to an elegant looking mansion. Storming out of the car you trudged up to the front door, but slowed to a stop when you saw it sitting wide open. You could tell something wasn’t right so you pulled one of your knives out and quietly stepped into the house with Ryan right behind you. The scent of blood invaded your nose and as quietly as you could you followed it until you reached a sight that angered you beyond belief. Blood covered every surface of the room and body parts littered the floor. Snarling, you whipped around to face the man. “Is this your family?”

His eyes searched the room and he nodded, “Yes.”

An animalistic roar ripped through your throat and you saw red. Abandoning your original plan, you relinquished your hold on Ryan and lunged at him, knife in hand. Over and over, the blade sliced through his skin and his screams filled the room. You continued mutilating his body long after he was dead. Your breathing was laboured as you calmed down and tears started falling from your eyes onto the bloody floor. “It’s not fair; this was supposed to be my revenge.” Your body was wracked with sobs as you curled up in a ball, feeling sorry for yourself because someone ruined your plans for revenge. Soon, your sobs turned into sniffles and you stood up, blood dripping off of you. Grabbing your briefcase, you turned to leave the room when something written in blood on the wall caught your attention.

 

Always Watches  
No Eyes

Between the words was a large circle with an X drawn through. Growling again, you cracked your neck and felt your body shake in anger. “Whoever you are, you fucked with the wrong person. I’m coming for you as soon as I finish the other two.”

During your outburst you hadn’t noticed the two figures watching you with interest from outside, both covered in blood.

“So –tic – what do you –tic – think? Is she go- tic – ing to become a new – tic – proxy?” The man with the blood spattered orange goggles questioned the faceless man.

“No, she is not human. I am going to watch her until I know for sure just what she is. Do not tell anyone of this, do you understand?” His ‘voice’ rang out harshly. The hatchet wielding man twitched and cracked his bones as he nodded in affirmation, his gaze travelling back to you.


	5. Are We Alone?

You flashed a sadistic smile at the man twitching on the dirty cement, covered in his warm, sticky blood. The sound of him choking on the crimson liquid made your smile grow as you watched his eyes dull, the life leaving his body. The happiness you felt wasn’t long lived as you walked away from the latest victim of your killing spree. Memories of your botched revenge flooded your mind, filling you with a white hot anger and a twinge of curiosity.

Flashback

As you turned away from the still dripping message on the wall, something black and white caught your eye from outside. Rushing out the door, briefcase in hand, you ran to where you saw the figure standing but all that was there were a few drops of blood and a note stuck to a tree. Reaching your hand out, you snatched the note and narrowed your eyes as you read the elegant writing.  
My Dear,  
I understand the anger you feel towards me regarding my actions here this evening and I offer my sincerest apologies to you. My intentions were not to offend you; I merely wished to help you along with your endeavors. You must be curious as to whom I am but instead of simply telling you, I wish to see just how clever you are. The clues I have left for you are more than enough for you to put the pieces together. Once you have uncovered my identity I shall come to you. I am expecting to meet you very soon. Farewell.  
P.S.  
Remember to practice your powers; you never know when you may need them.

“What kinda bullshit is this? You can’t even face me you coward!” Screaming out into the air, you shredded the piece of paper and watched the scraps float away from you.

Back to Reality

Cursing under your breath you ducked into a narrow alley as a group of drunken women stumbled by, laughing and talking too loudly for your tastes. After the women has passed you by, you snuck out of the alley and started the long walk down the streets of Chicago, making your way to the next man in line for your revenge. While you maneuvered your way through the people on the sidewalk, you let your mind wander.

Flashback

Pacing around your hotel room you growled as you thought of the mysterious person who screwed up your plans. You’d be lying if you said that you weren’t a little curious about the person who could tear a human limb from limb. Looking out the window at the night sky you stopped pacing and tapped your chin in thought.  
“What clues were they talking about?” You thought back to the faceless man that had been appearing to you in random places and it was as if a lightbulb went off. “He was there when we were driving to Ryan’s house, that must be him. But who is he?” Involuntarily your mouth opened and you bared your teeth as you yawned. Shaking your head you crawled into bed, thinking of who the faceless man was…

Back to Reality (Yet Again)

The sound of your footsteps came to a stop as you pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of the front pocket of your jeans and double checked the address scrawled across it. The corner of your lips pulled up into a smile as you looked up at the numbers on the front of the modest sized house in front of you.  
“Well Greg, it looks like it’s time to play with me. One. Last. Time.” Gripping the case full of tools in one hand you sauntered up the walkway and stopped in front of the beige coloured door. Reaching one manicured hand up, you pressed the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to let you in. You weren’t kept waiting long as the door was swung open and you were greeted with an all too familiar face glaring down at you with a scowl.  
“What the Hell do you want? It’s two in the God-damn morning!” With some effort you supressed the chuckle that threatened to escape your lips.  
“Is that any way to greet an old friend Mr. Stanowitz? I would’ve thought that you’d be pleased to see me again. After all, we had so much fun playing when we first met I thought you’d be happy playing again.” You flashed him a dark smile, showing him your (straight/crooked) teeth. Your smile grew as recognition shone in his eyes and his face drained of all colour. With wide eyes he took a step backwards. Big mistake, you thought happily as you let yourself in. He continued backing away from you while you closed the door.  
“B-but you’re –”  
“Dead? Yeah I know, but I had sooo much fun with you guys I thought I’d come back for round two. Vincent and Ryan weren’t much fun, so I hope you play better than those two did.” The horrified man’s survival instincts finally kicked in and you watched with amusement as he turned away and tried to run. Rolling your eyes you pounced on his retreating form and tackled him to the ground.  
“Please, l-let me go. I’m sorry.” Fear oozed from every word he spoke.  
“Sorry sunshine but I don’t want to. From the lack of pictures in here, I’m guessing you’re single. Which is too bad because that means less people to play with us. But it doesn’t matter, we’ll have plenty of fun alone.” The man underneath you began to shake and you scoffed. “Are you seriously crying right now? For fuck sakes you’re a grown ass man and you brought this on yourself, shut up.” Instead of listening to you, his crying only got louder. Growling, you grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the floor. A satisfying crack came from his nose and blood started trickling from underneath his face as his noises came to an abrupt stop. “Oops, didn’t mean to knock you out, my bad.” You stood up and brushed yourself off as you chuckled and prepared yourself for a night of fun.

Small Time Skip

Pain filled screams bounced off of the walls of your victims’ living room and you took a step back, enjoying the bloody and mangled body of Gregory Stanowitz. His mouth was pooling with blood and saliva, the mixture running down his wrinkling skin. A pile of teeth sat beside his head and his eyes bore into your own, silently begging for mercy. Raising a (colour) eyebrow you shook your head at him. “Stop looking at me like that. Sadly we’re almost done here. All that’s left is –” An idea popped into your head and your face took on a look of pure sadism. Setting the bloodied pliers down you reached into your briefcase and took out a clean knife. “Actually, I have an idea. All of you raped me and seeing as I refuse to do something so disgusting, I think I’ll just take away the ‘tool’ you used.” His screams and whimpers grew in volume as you teasingly ran the knife down his chubby chest all the way to his genitals. Your face scrunched up into a look of disgust as you grabbed his penis roughly and pulled it away from his body. The blade of the knife sliced through his flesh and blood poured out from his newest wound. Laughing, you threw his useless dick away from you and twirled the knife in your hand. Holding his head in place you drove the knife into his left eye and twisted it around the socket. Giggling quietly you repeated the action with his other eye as you listened to the delicious sound of his screams. Your (e/c) changed to black and you watched the man writhe around in excruciating pain for a few moments before grabbing another knife and slicing his throat, the blood spraying your face and getting in your mouth. You made quick work of carving your signature words into his chest before gathering up your tools and sneaking out of his house and disappearing into the night…

What’s This…? Yet Another Time Skip!! (Don’t Hate Me to Much)

Somehow you had managed to sneak back into your hotel room without anyone noticing you, which was a good thing seeing as you were absolutely covered in dried blood. Peeling off the layers of ruined clothes you stepped into the shower, the hot water hitting your tired muscles slowly relaxing you. As you worked the shampoo into your hair you reflected on the note the mysterious stranger had left you. You knew he was right about you needing to practice your powers and see just how strong you were but you were still confused about who he was and how he knew about you. No matter how long you thought about the clues he left, you had no idea who he was. With a sigh you rinsed your hair and made quick work of washing your body. Stepping out into the steam filled bathroom you wrapped a towel around your body and dried your (h/l) (h/c) hair as best you could with a different towel. Walking back into the bedroom you sat down at the desk they had provided and opened your laptop, starting your research. A few minutes later your lips were set in a small frown when your first search gave you nothing. Another ten minutes later you were growling and your eyes were turning black in your frustration. As if a lightbulb went off in your head your black eyes turned back to their original (e/c) colour. “What did the message on the wall say? Always watches, no eyes?” Quickly typing it into Google your eyes lit up in delight as the information popped up. Clicking on the first link your frown turned into a toothy smile. “This must be him. Slenderman huh?” Within seconds of uttering the name your computer began giving you the same static you’d see on a television with no channel and you felt a presence behind you. Spinning around, your eyes widened at the thing in front of you. A man at least eight feet tall, wearing a crisp suit and no face “looked” down at you.  
"I am impressed child, it did not take you as long as I had thought it would to find out my identity." A deep voice sounded in your head, causing you to jump back a little.  
“Why have you been stalking me?” You demanded coldly at the thing in front of you.  
"I would not call it stalking, simply looking over you. I merely wished to find out more about you. I must say you impress me my dear. Your talents are a rare thing for one so young to possess." Slenderman responded, seating himself on your bed.  
“Good for you. You’ve seen and now you can leave me alone. I don’t want or even need some creepy ass thing around me.”  
"Watch your tongue child, it is in your best interest not to test me." His “voice” boomed inside your mind, causing you to flinch and notice the long black tendrils sprout behind him and thrash around wildly. "Now, I am here to invite you to come live with me instead of jumping around place to place, to have a real family again. The money you have will not last forever and all I ask is that you obey my rules."  
Longing flowed through you at the sound of a home and a family but you quickly pushed the thoughts aside and looked at him. “That is a very nice offer but I’m afraid I have to say no. I have some business to take care of and after that I don’t know what I’m going to do.”  
Slenderman nodded in understanding, "I understand, however if you do change your mind simply call out my name and I shall come to you. Until then child."  
He stood up to leave but before he could disappear you grabbed onto one of his arms, causing him to tilt his head at you questioningly. “Are there – are there others like us?” You questioned softly.  
A large, white, clawed hand reached out and stroked your hair lovingly, the way a father would treat his daughter. "Yes there are, we are called Creepypasta. If you would like to know more, I suggest you do some research." With that you let go of his arm and watched his seemingly vanish into nothing.  
“Creepypasta, huh?”


	6. Home

I'm really sorry about not updating for soooo long. I've had some pretty bad personal issues for the last few months and when i went to update my stories I found that all of the files on my laptop were deleted. Sorry again, but here's the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy!!

P.S Looooots of blood and swearing!  
-The song lyrics are from Hollywood Undead, I don't wanna die (I don't own the song)

 

The sound of muffled whimpers was the only noise that could be heard throughout the overly large house. Glancing up with a bored expression you watched Nathan’s wife and two children struggling against the ropes and zip ties keeping them in place. “”It’s pointless to struggle, there is no way in Hell that you can get out of those.” The boredom in your expression was replaced with curiosity as you eyed his wife. Grabbing one of your knives you stood up off of the floor and walked over to the three crying people. Crouching down in front of the older woman you let your eyes turn black and placed your face a couple inches in front of hers. “Before your dear husband returns, I have a few questions for you. If you scream or refuse to answer I’ll take this,” you waved the sharp object in your hand around, “and start dissecting your children. But if you answer me honestly I won’t hurt them or you. Do you understand?” Your voice came out as a menacing hiss. The brunette woman nodded her head frantically as more tears fell. Rolling your eyes at her pathetic form you set your knife down and ripped the duct tape off of her mouth.

A pained whimper escaped her lips as she looked up at you fearfully. “W-why are you doing this? Please just let us go, I promise I won’t call the cops.”

“That’s not how this works sunshine, I want answers. One more outburst from you and I’ll kill your son. Now, do you know why I’m here?”

“No I swear!” You hummed in response while nodding.

“Okay, next question. How often does your husband go on trips?”

Confusion filled the woman’s blue eyes as she thought over the question. “Once every month or two.”

“Do you know where he goes or what he does?” Your face was now mere centimeters away from hers, black eyes narrowed in focus. Guilt flickered in her eyes as she shook her head and whispered a soft ‘no’. Sighing softly you grabbed your forgotten knife and studied the twin boys who were still crying. They appeared to be six years old, identical in every way, down to their light brown hair and blue eyes. The boy on the far left seemed to be crying less while eyeing you with morbid curiosity. Flashing him the most sadistic grin you could manage, you shifted over so you were right in front of him. “Your mommy should have told me the truth and I wouldn’t have had to do this. Sorry kiddo.” Holding the knife in one hand you plunged the blade into the top of his right leg and dragged it all the way down to his knee cap. Very. Slowly. His muffled screams were like music to your ears.

“Justin! Oh God you monster what did you do to my little boy?!” Mrs. Anderson began to sob, her body shaking like a leaf.

“I warned you that if you lied to me this is what would happen. I really hate being lied to. Now, are you ready to tell me the truth of should I cut out his insides and force them down his brothers throat?”

“I-I –” A sharp slap to the face shut her up.

“Do you know where he goes and what he does?”

“Y-yes I do.”

Rage bubbled up inside of you and your cheeks felt wet. Reaching a hand up you touched your cheek and rubbed the clear liquid between your fingers. I’m crying? Why am I crying? Casting the thought aside you narrowed your eyes and snarled at the woman. “You know?! And that’s okay with you? That he pays for women, rapes them, and brutally murders them? You’re just as bad as him – no, you’re almost worse. You turn a blind eye as innocent women are slaughtered! Do you want to know why I came here? I was one of his victims. His last as far as I know. I just didn’t want to stay dead. Sadly you and your family doesn’t get to stay alive. I’ve already taken care of Mr. Anderson’s little friends. Now all we have to do is wait for him to come home. Buuut I think we can have a little fun before he gets here. I’m going to do to you everything he did to me, minus the rape part. That’s fucking disgusting and I will NEVER condone that from ANYONE.” (A/N: I like to believe that if Creepypasta’s were real they’d have at least a shred of morals and NOT sink as low as to rape anybody, but that’s just my opinion).

Morbid Time Skip (A.K.A, Too Lazy To Write Three Extra Murders)

A lazy smile graced your face as you surveyed your handiwork. Mrs. Anderson was taking her last raspy breaths as tears rolled down her face; her eyes screwed shut as if she could forget the images of her two small children hacked to pieces, their blood all over the living room walls, floors, and furniture. Intestines were thrown about the room in a half-hazard manor while both of their faces had been smashed in and were now beyond recognition. The twin that you had previously cut while interrogating their mother was held up on the wall by multiple nails in each hand, his lifeless body dangling like a grotesque puppet. The other boy was ripped to pieces, his head a foot away from the rest of the body. A strong euphoric feeling was surging through your entire body and you moaned quietly. It felt… sexual, in a way. It was a feeling that you never wanted to give up. Ever. The sound of a door opening and closing brought you out of your trance.

“Alexis, what’s for dinner? I’m starving. I had to work straight through lunch and I –” The approaching footsteps and voice stopped abruptly as the man took in the sight of his beloved family. “A-Alexis? Boys? Oh no, oh dear God NO! What happened to you?” Sorrow and panic laced his voice as his eyes widened at the horror in front of him.

“They won’t be answering you anytime soon sunshine. I only wanted to have a little fun before your arrival but I guess I got carried away. Oops.” Your carefree laughter drew his attention away from his lifeless family and to you. Waving enthusiastically to him you pushed off of the wall and advanced.

“This isn’t possible, we –”

“Killed me, yes I am aware of that. I was there you fucker. Like I told the others, you all had your fun now I’m having mine.” Nathan began backing away from you slowly and you just rolled your eyes. In an instant you had taken control of his body and forced him to walk towards you. “Before we start I need something from you. And you WILL bring it to me. That night, you took a video of everything you did to me. I want your copy of it. Get it. Now!” He scurried off into some part of his home while you waited patiently; thinking back to the offer Slenderman gave to you. The more you thought about it the happier you became. You longed for a family again, for friends, and for a place to call your own. Somewhere you were accepted for who you are. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling footsteps approaching. Looking up you saw an outstretched hand holding a blank CD in a clear case. Turning it over in your hand you saw that in black marker it was labeled ‘#76’. “I was the seventy sixth girl you did this to?”

“Yes.”

“Was I the last?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” After setting the CD down you turned to face Nathan and cracked your knuckles and neck. “Let’s get started.” As soon as the words left your lips you formed a fist and slammed it into his face. 

What’s This?? Yet Another Time Skip?!? (I’m Sowwy L )

Singing softly to yourself, you dipped your fingers into one of the many puddles of blood and began writing on the walls.  
“I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die

 

I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to

 

I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die

 

No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to

 

Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder

 

I told you once I'm the only one who holds her

 

I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die

 

I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to.” Turning away from the wall you grabbed your ‘briefcase of fun’ and the CD before freezing as realization struck you. “I have nowhere to go… No, I do. I have a family waiting for me.” Taking a deep breath you called out the one name that would change everything. “Slenderman.”

 

Cliffhanger!!! Haha Just Kidding :D

 

 

Static filled your ears and you growled lowly. “Is that going to happen every single time you’re around me?”  
A deep chuckle sounded inside of your head, “No child, I do apologize. Forgive me, but I thought that you had said you had business to attend to. Even so I did not think you would accept my offer.”

You smiled brightly at the faceless figure, “I did, but I finished. As you can tell.” You gestured around the room. Slender surveyed the crime scene and chuckled once more before his ‘eyes’ saw the message on the wall.

“May I ask what that means?”

“It’s what they said to me before they finally killed me.”

“They?”

“The four men who helped me turn into this… thing that I am now. It’s all right here if you’d like to watch later.”

Slender nodded his head, “if that is alright with you.”

“Of course! But uh, can we go? I could use a shower. And my suitcase from the hotel.”

“Once we get back to the manor I will have one of my proxies retrieve your things for you and you may take a shower after introductions.”

“What’s a proxy?”

“I shall explain everything later.” A clawed, white hand gripped your shoulder and without warning everything turned black. Once everything stopped spinning you began falling to the ground. Thankfully two arms wrapped around your waist and held you in place. Taking in your new surroundings you realized that you were standing in an exquisite office . Your eyes widened at the sight.

“This is beautiful.”

“Thank you child, this is simply my office. Shall we meet the others now?”

Giggling, you nodded and grabbed hold of the large white hand being offered to you. Once more everything turned black for a few brief moments before you opened your eyes and saw a massive sized living room with multiple black sofas and a giant flat screen T.V on the far right side of the room (the picture at the top, just picture black instead of beige sofas and the window thingy on the rights is where the T.V is). Before you could comment on the room Slender called out for everyone to come down.

“Everyone who is home right now come to the living room immediately!” Wincing slightly from the volume you waited, excitement coursing through you. A minute or so passed before three men (?) walked into the room, each wearing something that covered their face. The first was a man wearing thick, orange goggles, a mouth guard, and a black and grey sweater. In either hand was a hatchet with dried blood. The second man had on a white, feminine mask with black eyes and a black, pouting mouth. The third and final man had on a black mask with red eyes and a red frown. Each of the two men with masks carried a plate with… cheesecake on it. Looking back at the first man you noticed he twitched every so often and a ticking sound could be heard coming from him. “Boys take a seat.” All three obediently listened to the command. Not long after they arrived, more people began filing in. Once everyone was seated you took the chance to study each individual quickly. There was a man with snow white skin, a Cheshire grin cut into his face, lidless eyes, and shaggy black hair. Next was a Link look alike from those Zelda games you used to play, the only difference being his completely black eyes, red pupils, and blood tears trailing down his face. After him came an unusually tall monochrome clown with a pointed black and white cone nose, holding a sucker between his teeth. Beside him sat a man who you guessed was about your age with dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a white mask that covered the top part of his face, extending like a birds beak. A little girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes held the hand of a woman with long black hair and a similar mask to the second man that had walked in, except hers had what you considered ‘resting bitch face’ and not a pout. More were situated throughout the room but your studying was cut short once the one with the cut in smile spoke out.

“Who’s this bitch? Some little killer wannabe or a fangirl who went psycho?” A slight hiss escaped your lips when his question was met with laughter.

“Fuck this shit, I’m going to enjoy this you motherfucking Joker wannabe.” Your eyes switched to black and a smirk made its way onto your lips. Taking control of his body you reached out your hand and beckoned him with one finger. Giving him just enough control over his body to speak you forced him to kneel in front of you.

“Wh-what the Hell is going on?” He glared up at you while trying to free himself of the invisible bonds holding him. The others in the room watched with shock while Slender stepped aside.

“I have had a VERY long day and I think you need to be taught a lesson little boy.” Bending over, you searched his pockets and smiled triumphantly when you felt the cold handle of a knife. Pulling it out you handed it to him. “Take this and stab each leg three times.” The man growled and hissed when his body betrayed him and did as told. “Now, take the knife and stab one of your legs, but this time twist the blade so it makes three complete circles.” You watched as blood covered the blade and darkened his black pants.

“You fucking bitch, I am going to make you GO TO SLEEP as soon as I get free.” Laughing insanely you pulled back your right leg and kicked him as hard as you could in his stupidly smug face.

“ENOUGH (Y/N)!” Slender gripped your shoulder, claws digging into the tender flesh.

“Sorry.” Black eyes stared at the ground in shame. The hand retreated and began smoothing you blood coated (h/c) locks.

“I will overlook this just once. Do it again and you will be punished, am I understood?”

“Yes sir.” You mumbled and released the man from your hold.

“And Jeff, I do not want you attacking her.”

“But Slender –”

“I said no Jeff! Now go sit down.” Muttering obscenities under his, Jeff returned to his seat. Before anyone could say anything Slender continued. “Now children, I would like to introduce you to our newest house mate, she already has quite the name here in the Underworld. Pasta’s, meet (Y/N) (L/N), otherwise known as Dream Weaver.” Collective gasps spread throughout the group, causing you to look up into the surprised faces of everyone around.

“Holy shit, she’s the Dream Weaver?!”


	7. Explanations

Chuckling, you looked up from the floor and took in everyone’s surprised faces, some with admiration mixed in. Your eyes faded back to their original stunning (e/c) as you smiled brightly and waved. “I’ve never been called that before, so just call me (y/n).”

“She is indeed Dream Weaver; I have been watching her for quite some time now. However it is highly unusual that she did not choose her Creepypasta name by herself. If you would like you may change it, although I do not know if it will stick.” Slender ‘looked’ down at you fondly.

“No I kinda like it.” You flashed the faceless man a dazzling smile. He nodded and turned back towards the others.

“She will be living with us from now on, so I want you all to treat her with respect, understand?” Murmurs of agreement were heard all around. “Good, now I shall begin the introductions. When I say your name please raise your hand. (Y/n) these three are my proxies, Ticci Toby, Masky, and Hoodie.”

When Toby’s name was called he spoke up, “J-just call *tic* me Toby.” Nodding, you waited for Slender to continue.

“And then we have Jeff the Killer,” the man you forced to hurt himself glared as he raised his hand, “BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack or LJ, William Grossman, Sally, and lastly Jane the Killer. There are others who live here also, but it seems that they are not home yet.” The little girl, Sally, waved shyly and Jane sauntered towards you. Her mask rose a little bit indicating that she was smiling as she stuck her hand out.

“Jane, it’s nice to meet you. Especially after you put dick-wad in his place. I think we’ll get along juuust fine.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh at how genuinely happy she seemed at what you did to Jeff. “It’s nice to meet you too. Uh sorry about the mess.” You looked down at your blood covered hands.

“Don’t sweat it. Believe me, in this house blood tends to be everywhere. Although I don’t think any of us have ever been covered in that much blood before, what did you do?”

“I was playing with a family of four right before this.” You replied sheepishly. Once again, laughter echoed all around you.

“How did you become a Creepypasta?”

“How old are you?”

“Wanna come play with me?”

“I can show you, I’m twenty two, and Hell no elf. Before I answer any more questions, could I take a shower?”

“Of course, child. Jane, show her the bathroom and please give her a change of clothes to wear. Once you finish freshening up, come back down here and we will watch your video.” Jane’s perfectly manicured hand grabbed your wrist and dragged you passed the others and up a flight of stairs into a messy bedroom.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess, just wait here for a sec and I’ll get you some clothes.” You noticed a few posters hung on her walls and some bloody clothing on the floor while she rummaged through her dresser. “Okay the bathroom is just across the hall. I’ll wait in my room until you’re done but try and hurry mmkay?” And with that you had a new set of clothes thrust into your hands and a gentle shove into the large bathroom.

Teeny Tiny Time Skip

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom you walked across the hall and knocked on the door of your new friends’ bedroom. The door swung open and the raven-nette stood silently, but you could feel her eyes roaming your body.

“Damn you look hoooot, ready to go back down?”

“Yup! Thanks for the clothes by the way.”

She waved a hand in dismissal, “don’t worry about it. They look better on you anyway so you might as well keep them. Hey um (Y/N)?” Jane turned to look at you.

“What’s up?”

“Slender mentioned a video. What’s on it?”

Releasing a sad sigh you looked into the eyeholes of her mask, “it’s how I became…well, this.”

“Oh…uh would it –”

“I don’t mind if you watch it with us. It doesn’t matter who watches it. Actually if everyone watched it they might have fewer questions for me.” Jane nodded silently and led you back down to the living room where the others were waiting. Ignoring the stares from everyone, you pulled the CD out of your back pocket and walked over to Slender. “Ready? Anyone can watch, I don’t mind. But,” your eyes met with Sally’s green ones, “maybe Sally shouldn’t watch.”

“Pff Sally’s a killer too you idiot. She can handle whatever’s on it.” Jeff snapped at you.

“That’s not what I mean. There’s something on it that no child should see. Ever. Especially a little girl.” You replied harshly. Thankfully Slender understood your meaning and sent Sally up to her room. Once she was gone the Link look-alike, BEN, floated over to you and took the CD from your hands with a wink. Rolling your eyes you allowed Jane to pull you over to one of the couches and drag you down with her.

“Before we watch this, I would like to introduce you to two of the other residents. Eyeless Jack or EJ,” Slender pointed towards a tall-ish man wearing a navy blue mask with black ooze dripping down the eyeholes who was happily munching on an organ of some kind, “and Clockwork.” A woman with medium length brown hair, one green eye and a clock in the other, and stitches on either side of her mouth looked at you with a bored expression on her face. They both offered small waves which you happily returned. The lights shut off and everyone focused their attention to the T.V, well almost everyone. Turning your head your (e/c) eyes caught an angry pair of black ones glaring at you. Raising an eyebrow you discreetly lifted one hand and gave him the middle finger. The furious look on his face was enough to make you smile and focus on the screen in front of you. It was silent for a moment but soon a very familiar scene began to play. The men went through their introductions and your hands were already balled into tight fists. Soon your naked body was being dragged back towards the eager men and the hammer was doing its job on your feet. The metallic taste of blood filled your mouth from biting your lip as you prepared for what you knew was about to come. Warm liquid had started dripping onto your legs and an arm wrapped around you. Looking up you saw Jane staring at you before she wiped away the tears with her thumb.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” Her whispered question caught the attention of a few of the others in the room. 

“Hmm? I’m fine, but what’s about to happen I don’t think I’ll ever forget…” You fixed your gaze back on the screen and waited for the others to do the same, all the while Jane never removing her arm.

“I think there’s a little too much sexual tension in here, don’t you agree (Y/N)?”

Screwing your eyes shut, you heard yourself begging and pleading for the men to stop. Soon your begging turned into screaming as your body was violated over and over again. Jane’s arm pulled you even closer as more tears fell. The room was dead silent as everyone took in the horrible scene before them. A hand placed itself gently on your knee and you jumped, cracking one eye open. Will’s blue eyes looked down at you with sympathy through his bird-like mask. He gave a small squeeze before removing his hand and turning back to the video. After what seemed like an eternity, you could hear the ruffling of fabric indicating that the men were finished with that part of their ‘fun’. Opening your eyes slowly you watched the rest of the video, devoid of any emotion. Towards the end of the video, when your eyes were gouged out, you noticed EJ wince and lift his hand to touch the black void of his mask. You felt a pang of sympathy for him; after all, you knew how it felt to lose your eyes. Staring at the now black screen you waited for someone to say something. Anything. Just to break this damn silence. When no one made any sign of speaking up, you decided to.

“You can obviously see why I didn’t want Sally to watch this now. I’m guessing you guys have a few questions for me, might as well get them over with now.”

“They did all of that to you, but h-how do you look fine now?” Clockwork questioned quietly.

“Long story short, when I finally died I was given a choice. I could either go on to Heaven or be turned into…this.”

“Wait, you were given a choice? By who?” The white masked male asked curiously.

“He called himself Lucifer.”

“As in the Devil?”

“That’s what he told me after he fixed my body.”

“Did you kill those men yet?” Jeff looked at you, sympathy hidden deep within his obsidian eyes.

An insane chuckle escaped you, “I made sure to play with each and every one of them, their families too. I finished with the last one right before I came here.” Jeff smirked at you in approval.

“There was more to what happened to you, wasn’t there child?” Slender had his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined as he looked at you.

“Earlier that day I had been doing some parkour training with my roommate and ‘friend’ Jay. When we took a break he knocked me out and when I woke up I was surrounded by those men. They told me how Jay’s job was to find suitable women and ‘train’ them. The best part? He got paid five hundred thousand dollars for me.” Realization dawned on you. “Shit, I left all of my stuff and the money in my hotel room.”

“What money?”

“Before I killed those guys I went after Jay. He had almost all of the money, which I took for my troubles.” A few of the people started chuckling along with you.

“Ah yes of course. I shall retrieve them for you. Masky, Hoodie, come with me. Do not destroy my house while I am gone or else you will be punished.” With that, the three men disappeared and you rubbed your face with both hands. The events of the day seemed to finally catch up to you. One by one the residents of the house went off to do their own things. As Toby was preparing to leave, you stood up and grabbed his wrist.

“D-do you *tic* ne-need something?” He titled his head to the side, reminding you of a curious puppy.

“You were with Slender when he killed my victims, weren’t you?”

“Yeah *tic* I was. S-sorry about *tic* that. Sle-*tic*nder told me how *tic* mad you were *tic* about that.” You saw his eyes cloud over with worry as his tics got worse.

“Dude calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. I just thought I saw you that day.” You smiled brightly as you released his arm. He nodded and let Clockwork lead him out of the room. You were now left alone with Jane, Will, and Jeff. As you opened your mouth to speak, a very large dog similar to a husky jumped on you and began licking you. As his slimy tongue bathed your face you saw that this dog had a human smile. Scratching behind his ears you giggled at the happy look on his face.

“Smile get off of her!” Jeff’s harsh voice called out and the dog jumped off of you and ran over to him, sitting on the floor.

“This is Smile, he’s my dog. Hey bitch, catch.” You watched as a knife flew across the room before barely missing Jane’s face and stabbing the couch. Jane let loose a growl before grabbing the handle of the blade and charging at Jeff. Said man took off running with Jane and Smile close on his heels. Shaking your head in amusement you glanced down at Will who was just watching the whole scene with a small smile. An idea popped into your head and you flashed the last remaining person in the room a look that one might see on an animal who found its prey. Will gulped and looked at you with fear but before he could react, you pounced. Straddling his waist, you pinned both of his wrists to the couch with one hand and removed his mask with the other. Setting his mask down carefully beside him you leaned down and brushed your lips across his neck. You smirked when you felt his body shiver.

“Uh wh-what are you d-doing?”

“Shh just relax.” You thrust your hips down and giggled when he thrust his up. Leaning back down your lips were a millimeter away from his when an angry voice growled at you. Looking up, you saw a furious Jeff standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“What the fuck are you two doing?!”


	8. Just a Little Practice

“What the fuck are you two doing?!”

Staring at Jeff lazily you raised an eyebrow and leaned backwards from your spot on Will, as said man hastily put his mask back on. “Not that it’s really any of your business, but I think he’s cute. Besides, I wanted to test a theory.”

“And what fucking theory is that, if you act like a slut anyone will fuck you?” Jeff’s lidless eyes narrowed as he growled at you. Springing up onto your feet you returned his glare.

“I wanted to see that even after watching me get raped, someone here would have sex with me, without so much as a thought to my well-being. Now if you would kindly go FUCK YOURSELF I have better things to do than waste my time with you. Sorry Will.” With that, you stormed out of the room making sure to shove Jeff with your shoulder. Angry tears pricked your eyes as you got yourself lost in the gigantic mansion. Eventually you came to a stop in a hallway where all the doors had names on them, some you recognized and some you didn’t. While you were inspecting the different doors, you didn’t notice someone staring at you.

“Are you looking for someone or are you lost?”

Jumping in surprise you spun around, a small smile forming on your face when you saw it was just the blue masked male. “Hey EJ, um yeah I’m sort of lost, could you help me?”

“Where are you trying to go?”

“Nowhere really, I just didn’t pay attention where I was walking.” You looked away sheepishly as EJ chuckled.

“Well I don’t know if your room is ready yet, would you like to train with me? I’m curious as to what you’re capable of.” His head was tilted, the only way for you to tell that he was genuinely curious.

“Sure, it’ll be nice to actually train with someone. Lead the way.”

Time Skip

“I’m impressed; your hand-to-hand combat skills are excellent.” The eyeless man praised you as the two of you sat on the grass covered ground. Smiling sweetly you let your gaze wander. The backyard of the mansion was impressive, although when you lived in the middle of a forest you could have as big of a yard that you wanted. There was a cedar wood deck that wrapped around the entire back side of the house and on top were two of the biggest hot tubs that you had ever seen. On the opposite side of the deck was a barbecue with a table and chairs. Just off of the deck and to the right side there was an in-ground Olympic sized swimming pool that was covered with a big blue tarp. “Would you be willing to show me your special abilities?”

“I can try but I haven’t really practiced them before so I can’t promise anything.” Standing up you cracked your neck and your knuckles and prepared yourself. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you focused your mind on bringing forth the same powers that had allowed you to form the cloud thing from the day you killed Jay. EJ’s startled gasp made you open your eyes. A silver coloured mist had started swirling around your feet, gradually making its way up your body. While you were admiring the mist, the scalpel wielding man ran at you at full speed. You panicked and the mist formed a solid barrier just in time to save yourself from injury. His weapon hit your shield and the force of the impact sent him flying. Smirking, you tried forming your own weapons and could’ve cheered when your mist formed multiple silver daggers. You sent them flying at your sparring partner but stopped them right before they did any damage.

“That-that was amazing (Y/N)! What else can you do with that?”

“I don’t know that was only the second time I’ve used that.” You and EJ spent the next hour or so working on controlling the mist, creating different types or weapons, animals, and anything else you could think of. Exhausted, you lay on the ground and gazed at the stars in the sky. “I think that’s enough for tonight, I’m pooped.” Jack nodded his head before lying down beside you, his arms tucked behind his head. Minutes passed in a comfortable silence before he turned to look at you.

“Um I was wondering, would you like to train with me tomorrow as well?” He asked shyly.

Your musical laughter filled the night air, “I would love to EJ, no need to be so shy about it. We are friends after all, aren’t we?” Your growling stomach interrupted whatever he was going to say, causing him to laugh and stand up.

“Come on, let’s get you some food. You worked hard so you deserve it.” Taking his outstretched hand he led you back inside and into the kitchen. “Help yourself to whatever you want.” He rummaged around in the fridge while you searched through some cupboards. Grabbing out a package of (favourite type) cookies you sat at the table and started munching happily. EJ joined you, kidney in hand. You watched in fascination as he lifted the bottom part of his mask and took a bite, his shark-like teeth tearing into the organ. The two of you ate in silence before two masked blurs ran into the room and straight for the fridge. They cheered happily as they took out a…cheesecake. You snorted at the hilarious scene before you but accidentally inhaled cookie crumbs in the process. Your loud coughing drew their attention and they both stared at you. Your (s/c) cheeks burned in embarrassment and you mumbled an apology while looking away. A large hand rested itself on your shoulder and you turned around, a cookie hanging out of your mouth.

“Child, we have retrieved your things but for now they are waiting in my office. Unfortunately your room is not quite ready yet so for tonight you shall sleep in my bedroom. Do not worry about me, I will sleep somewhere else.”

“Thanks! Oh, can I show you something EJ and I have been working on?” Your bright expression and excited voice made Slenderman chuckle and nod, both proxies coming closer as well. Focusing on your hands, you made your mist swirl into miniature versions of the faceless man and his three proxies. They started walking around on top of the table before stopping in their tracks. A devilish smirk formed on your face and one by one they each started twerking like crazy. EJ made the mistake of still having a piece of his food in his mouth because he started laughing at the twerking killers, almost choking on the kidney.

“That is certainly something unique; can you do anything else with this power?”

“Mmhmm, I can make weapons or protect myself. But this is a lot more entertaining.” You giggled as the mini versions of Hoodie and Masky began to waltz while mini Slender and Toby started to salsa. This lasted a few minutes before the mist faded away.

“Splendid. I think tomorrow we will test your powers and see just what you are capable of and after that work out the proper training for you.”

“Works for me.”

“Good. Come, it is late and you need your rest. I will show you to your room for the evening.” After exchanging a few ‘goodnights’ with the others you followed Slenderman up to the top floor of the house. “Here we are, did you need anything else before I go?” Shaking your head with one hand on the doorknob you paused and looked over at the man. Without really thinking about your actions you wrapped your arms around his waist and embraced him. You felt him tense up before wrapping one arm around you while his other hand stroked your hair gently.

“Thank you, for everything. I’ve never really had a family before and you gave me that.”

“You are most welcome child. I am glad to have been the one who was able to help you.” Slowly, you unwrapped your arms and smiled up at him before opening the door. “Goodnight child, I shall retrieve you in the morning for breakfast.”

“G’night sir.” Yawning loudly you walked into the room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep as soon as your body hit the mattress. 

Time to Dream!!!

Groggily your (e/c) eyes opened, the harsh light of the sun making you hiss. Ever so slowly your eyes adjusted and you took in your surroundings. “Why does this look so familiar…?” Looking around you saw that you were in the middle of a busy street, standing right in front of a café you used to frequent, but nobody seemed to see you. Right, I’m dreaming. “Chrysallis (it’s an actual name of a café where I live :P), geez I haven’t been here in so long.” Opening the door, you smiled at the tinkling sound of the bell overhead. Scanning the room you saw a slightly younger version of yourself, fidgeting around on the leather couch searching for someone. The bell rang again and the figure of a man walked right through you. Staring at the back of his head you realized who he was as he stopped and looked around. Previous you caught his eye and waved shyly. Jay returned the wave and sauntered over to you.

“Hi I’m (Y/N) (L/N), are you Jay Paulos?”

“Yupp that’s me, it’s nice to meet you.” He shook your hand before motioning for you to sit back down.

“I’ve never done this before so please just bear with me please. Before we get into any chit chat I have a few questions if that’s alright?”

“Of course, ask away.”

“Hmm okay, oh what do you do for a living?”

Jay smirked before answering, “I work as a personal trainer full time but on the side I like to dabble in the livestock market. Sort of a hobby of mine.”

Anger bubbled up inside of you and you drowned out what the younger you and Jay were discussing. Livestock?! He referred to the women he’s sold as god damn livestock?! I’m so fucking happy I killed that son of a bitch.” Closing your eyes and taking deep breaths to calm yourself you refocused on the dream. You were standing up and shaking hands once more.

“Well Jay here’s your key. I look forward to being roommates with you.”

“So do I (Y/N), so do I.” Jay left dream you and walked out of the café with a dark smile on his face. You followed and watched him take his phone out of his pocket and dial a random number. “Mr. Anderson it’s me. I’ve found another one. Yeah. Just give me the same amount of time as always, maybe even less. She seems pretty gullible so it should be a piece of cake. Mmhmm, alright I’ll call you later.” Tears cascaded down your face. You knew he never cared about you, but this still hurt.

Wakey-Wakey!

The dream world began fading away and slowly your eyes opened in the real world, tears dripping down your face. Sitting up you allowed self-pity to wash over you for a brief moment. You were brought out of your wallowing by a loud knock at your door. Groaning you stood up and made your way over to the awful sound and yanked the door open. “What?! It’s too early for life.” You raised an eyebrow at the man standing in the doorway.

“Look (Y/N), I think we need to talk.”


	9. Is This Goodbye?

“Look (Y/N), I think we need to talk.”

You sighed and rubbed your temples before standing aside and motioning him inside. Closing the door you turned around to face him.

“(Y/N) I–”

You cut him off, “Before you say anything I should apologize. I shouldn’t have done what I did yesterday; it was rude and unfair to you. I’m sorry Will.”

“It’s cool, I mean it’s not every day a hot woman tackles me.” He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, a slight blush covering the visible portion of his face. “I just want you to know that I would never take advantage of you, I’m not that bad of a guy.”

“I know, I was being an idiot. Can you forgive me?” Your (e/c) eyes gazed into his blue ones hopefully.

“Of course, friends?”

“Friends. Hey can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“After I left you and Jeff yesterday, did anything happen?”

Will snorted, “Haha yeah. I’ve never seen Jeff like that.”

“Like what?” Your lips pulled down in a confused frown.

“It was like he was, I don’t know, jealous or something. God it was hilarious. He kept asking questions about you and if we were a couple or something.”

“Jeff was jealous? Why?”

“My guess is he likes you, or he just thinks you’re really hot. Either or.”

“Pff I doubt it, I’m nothing special.”

“What are you talking about?! You’re gorgeous and insanely powerful. From what we’ve heard anyway. We haven’t actually seen anything you can do yet.”

Your eyes widened and a large smile grew on your face as you clasped your hands in front of you, like a kid on Christmas. “Slender said I’ll be doing some training today to test my powers. Will you be there?”

“Oh Hell yeah, I gotta see this.” He smiled at you, showing off his white teeth. “Come on, I was supposed to bring you down for breakfast. Everyone’ll get pissed if they have to wait for us.” When he grabbed your hand with his you felt a tiny spark go through you but you brushed it off, thinking that it was simply because no-one had really touched you for a long time. Taking your hand he led you down from the bedroom and into the dining room, making you laugh the entire time with his stories –most of them involving the tall monochrome clown from last night. Laughing happily you followed William into the room, unaware of the dirty looks Jeff was sending the two of you which only got worse once he saw you walking hand in hand. Looking around the table there were only two free spots on either side of LJ. Waving to the people in the room you took your seat on the clowns left with Sally on your other side.

“Good morning child, did you sleep well?”

“Mmhmm, your bed is soooo comfy.” You heard LJ choke on his drink, causing you to look up and see the shocked faces of everyone around. Immediately your face was burning red. “N-no not like that. My room wasn’t ready so Slender let me sleep in his. Alone.”

Little fingers poked your leg shyly. “Are you gonna be my new mommy?” Sally questioned.

“Wh-what? N-no sweety, I’m sorry.” You didn’t think your face was ever going to be its normal (s/c) colour again. Chancing a glance at Slender for help you saw his usual snow white face was tinged black (I made his blood black :P).

“Enough children, eat. Now. After breakfast we have some training to do and I require your assistance so do not waste time.” Silently thanking the man in your mind you began grabbing at random food and adding it to your plate. Looking to your left you noticed Sally was just moving her food around her plate, a sad expression on her young face. Setting your fork down you tapped her leg softly and raised one finger to your lips. Her green eyes were full of curiosity as you formed a small mist bird and had it fly around her face before zooming around the table. Her giggles filled the room as the bird started flying upside down and doing loop-de-loops before coming to a stop and perching on her shoulder before disappearing.

“That was so pretty, can you make more?” Her question brought a smile to your lips as you pet her hair.

“Maybe later, but right now I need you to eat your breakfast. Please?” She nodded happily as she picked up her fork and started to eat. Oblivious to everyone’s stares you did the same. One by one everyone finished with their breakfast and started chatting with each other. Well, some were chatting but others were starting to fight *cough* Jeff and Jane *cough*.

Standing up from his seat at the head of the table Slender made an announcement, “I want all of you in the training room in ten minutes, no exceptions and no arguing.” The people who had already finished their food got up and left, probably to the training room.

“Are you done eating yet (Y/N)?” Sally asked, holding her stuffed teddy bear.”

“Yes ma’am.” You flashed her a half smile.

Giggling cutely she took hold of your hand and made you stand up. “I’ll show you the training room. Oh and this is Charlie.” She held the bear up for you to see.

Reaching out your (right/left) hand you shook his paw, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Charlie my name is (Y/N).” Again, Sally giggled as she dragged you to this ‘training room’.

“Is it okay if I watch?”

“Of course lil’ lady.” You ruffled her hair playfully and walked into the room, your jaw dropping in awe. On the left side of this massive room sat standard gym equipment; various cardio machines, weight machines, various weights, and a couple of punching bags. The right side of the room was set up as a giant fighting arena with a bunch of obstacles added in.

“Yo (Y/N)!” Your white masked female friend ran over to you.

“Hey Jane, what’s up?”

She linked her arms through your free one and started walking you and Sally over to the group of people. “Excited to see you fight, this is gonna be amazing.”

You chuckled at her enthusiasm, “Why?”

“Because from the stories we’ve all heard about you going around the Underworld, you’re a freakin’ legend.”

“Good, everyone is here so we can begin. I want to start with hand to hand combat first. Toby you will be fighting (Y/N) first, and then depending on how well she does Masky and Hoodie will replace you. Both of you into the arena please.” Sally and Jane released you and wished you good luck as you walked into the area with the proxy.

“R-ready *tic* for th-this?” You could hear the cockiness in his voice and you narrowed your eyes, taking up a fighting stance which Toby mirrored. “Don’t wo-worry *tic* about hurting me, I *tic* c-can’t feel pain.”

“Huh, that’s handy. So I guess you won’t feel this.” Launching yourself at the twitching man you caught him off guard and sent him flying, you landing on top. You pulled back your arm punched at his face, however Toby seemed to have no problem blocking you and hitting your head with his. While your head was a little fuzzy, he pushed you off of him and stood up. Ignoring the pain you felt you watched as he ran towards you, faster than any human could possibly run, and once he was close enough you kicked his stomach as hard as you could. He stumbled backwards before coming back at you, putting you on the defensive. You dodged and blocked blow after blow, his energy never seeming to go down and his attacks getting faster and faster. Eventually you missed one of his punches and it hit your left side. Biting your lip so you didn’t make any sound you held your side and glared at Toby. He snickered and went to attack you again but you weren’t having any more of his shit. Grabbing his closed fist, you squeezed until you heard the satisfying cracks of his bones breaking. Pulling him closer to you by his now mutilated hand you pulled back your free arm and hit him in his smug, covered face. Releasing him you again kicked his stomach with all your strength and he went crashing into one of the walls in the arena. He stayed where he was, confusing you. Until you heard footsteps from behind you. Spinning around you saw Hoodie charging at you. Thinking quickly, you moved out of the way just in time so that he crashed into someone else. Fuck it’s two against one now. Growling under your breath you watched Masky and Hoodie get up and brush themselves off. The feminine masked proxy whispered something to the other one and he nodded in response before charging at you, Masky staying behind. Dodging the speeding man, you noticed a fairly large, solid obstacle –about four feet tall – to your right. Sprinting over to it with Hoodie hot on your heels you reached up and grasped the top, pulling your weight up and standing on it. Your victory was short lived as another pair of hands grabbed the top and tried getting up. Uh uh, not happening. Stomping on the hands you smiled when the man swore heavily and let go, but you forgot about the second one. Hands grabbed your ankles from behind and pulled you off of the make-shift wall. Yelping you looked up at your attacker. Masky. He raised his foot and kicked your side, making your body skid across the floor. As you were standing up Hoodie came up from behind and punched your back, forcing you back down to the ground.

“You’re pathetic, the stories were complete bullshit. You can’t even defend yourself against the two of us.” Masky snarled at you, readying another attack. His words stung but also pissed you off. Your eyes turned black and you sprung up, surprising both men. Latching onto Masky’s shoulders you used as much strength that you could muster and threw him at Hoodie. They crashed into each other and fell down. Snarling, you pinned Masky to the ground and sent punch after punch into his body. You were too angry to notice Hoodie trying, unsuccessfully, to pull you off of his partner. Once you thought Masky was down for the count you turned and attacked Hoodie. While still on the ground you grabbed his ankle and twisted, smirking when his pained shout filled the air. Jumping up you thrust out both hands and shoved him onto the ground and began repeating the process of what you did to the other man.

“Enough!”

Stopping mid punch you looked over at Slender and smiled. Standing up and brushing yourself off, you offered a hand to Hoodie. Skeptically he took it and allowed you to help him up. Masky was already up and limping towards his boss. “Want some help?” Hoodie nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around your shoulders while you wrapped one around his waist.

“That was excellent but I want you to train more. You were hit too many times. If you had been fighting a human you would be fine however if your opponent was another Creepypasta you would be seriously injured. Now for the next part you will be trying to catch Laughing Jack.” You raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “He has powers as well which he will use against you. In this test you will have to use your abilities rather than just your fighting skills or you stand no chance. He will be staying in the arena so you do not have to chase him around the entire mansion. You have five minutes only to complete it or you fail. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, enter the arena and then you may begin.”

Jogging back into the fighting grounds you caught sight of LJ cackling like a mad man, already waiting for you. The clown stood there laughing at you, waiting for you to make the first move. Concentrating, your mist formed and you sent mist-daggers at him. Your eyes widened when he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared ten feet from where he had been standing. Huh so that’s what he can do. Shit this is going to be harder than I thought. Glancing at the people watching you caught Jeff’s eye and smirked, an idea forming in your mind. Looking back at your opponent you concentrated hard and formed a clone of the clown and made it walk towards LJ. He raised his eyebrow and watched as the clone of himself slowly made its way over. While he was preoccupied with the clone you focused on taking over his mind. Realization dawned on him but it was too late. You had full control of his body. Keeping him in place you sauntered over and placed your arms around his shoulders. “Gotcha.”

“Two minutes and twelve seconds. Impressive (Y/N). Please release him and come back.” Giggling, you did as you were told. “There is only one more test today and it is going to be much, much harder than your previous tests. I want to see how you fight against me.”

“Wait, you want me to fight you?”

“Precisely. I do not want you to win; I merely wish to see how long you can last against me. I have three brothers and I fear one of them will be interested in you. For your own safety you need to be able to defend yourself against him. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, but I’m terrified.”

His laughter echoed in your head, “Fear not child, I will do my best not to hurt you. Now, into the arena.”  
You could feel yourself shaking as you walked, scared shitless of how this would end. Watching Slender remove his suit coat you couldn’t help but stare. The white under-shirt showed off his muscled torso and arms and you couldn’t help but think of how it would feel to have those arms holding you close, minus the clothing. I wonder what he looks like naked…

Slender cleared his throat and you snapped out of your thoughts, only to see his face a lovely black tinted colour. Your face drained of all blood when you remembered he could read minds, and then you felt your face turn the shade of a tomato. Sorry… He slowly nodded and motioned for you to start, long black tendrils emerging from behind him. What those things could do…

“Miss (Y/N)!”

Aaaand your blush managed to get worse. Forming a ball of mist, it surrounded you, completely obstructing you from view. You heard movement from in front of you and sent the mist flying into Slender, only to see him not there anymore. Something wrapped around your ankles and lifted you into the air from behind. Turning your head you hissed at the man and tried taking control of him. “That will not work on me, you need to try harder.” Bringing the mist back, you blocked his clawed hand from making contact with your shoulder. A mini-cloud formed underneath you and a dagger formed in front of you, slicing into the tendril holding you in the air. You were released and fell onto your cloud. Your creation flew you away from the Slender-being but it seemed as if he anticipated your move, as he appeared right behind you again. Growling, you formed the mist into each one of his proxies, each equipped with their weapons, and sent them to attack. While he was busy you remembered your other little skill, one you hadn’t used in a very long time. Falling to your knees you managed to connect with his subconscious and dig through his mind. You cringed at what you found and looked towards Sally sorrowfully. Focusing back on your ‘enemy’ you saw him taking down the last proxy. When clone Toby fell, Slender went rigid as he felt you in his mind. There was a horrible ripping noise and his mouth soon appeared. I am so sorry for this Slender, please forgive me. As he lunged at you, images of his worst fears flew through his mind. The dead and mangled bodies of his brothers lay before him, and one by one starting with Sally each and every member of his house fell down. Blood was everywhere and he was left to watch as they took their last breaths.

“ENOUGH!” Everyone cringed when he shouted and tears formed in your eyes. You withdrew the images and in the blink of an eye, Slender had one hand wrapped around your throat holding your body up in the air. “How dare you?! I want you out of my house. You have five minutes before I come find you and tear you apart with my teeth. Am. I. Clear?”

Fear filled your eyes and you tried nodding. Without warning he dropped you and let you fall to the hard floor. Sparing one last glance at the furious Slender and the confused/surprised faces of everyone else, you ran out of the room as fast as you could, and up to Slenders’ office. Grabbing your suitcase of money you sped down to the front door. Pulling it open you ran and didn’t stop. Your body was filled with fear and sorrow and the tears fell freely as you made your way through the unfamiliar city. Monsters of all varieties stared at you like you were crazy, running around crying. The tears were causing your vision to blur and you ran right into someone. Shit shit shit this is gonna be bad.

“What the fuck, watch where you-” The person must have noticed your tear stained face and stopped talking for a moment. You felt a hand touch your shoulder and you flinched. “Are you okay?” 

Shaking your head you didn’t dare speak because you knew you’d just end up sobbing.

“It’s alright, just calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” The stranger started rubbing soothing circles on your back and after a few minutes your tears had stopped and you were sitting on the ground sniffling.

“H-he’s going t-to kill me i-if he finds me.”

“Who?”

Again, you shook your head. “D-doesn’t matter, c-can you help me?”

“Uhh I can try, what do you need?”

You looked up into the stranger’s face, the lack of tears making it so you could see their face clearly. You couldn’t tell if the person was male or female, because their whole body was blurry, as if you were looking at a picture someone took while the subject was moving. Although bright red eyes stood out from their face, full of concern.

“I need to leave the Underworld but I don’t know how.”

“Just use the way you came here.”

“I was teleported but I can’t this time.”

“Ah, alright come with me. I’ll take you to the closest portal. I’m Zaneth by the way, what’s your name?” The person helped you stand.

“(Y/N).” Zaneth hummed in response and started walking down the street with you in tow. The walk was silent and didn’t last long before you were brought to an old looking well.

“Do you know how to use portals?” He/She looked at you and you shook your head. “Alright well for it to work you’ll need a few drops of your blood. Let it drip into the well and once it starts glowing jump in. It’s the same thing if you come from the human world. If you don’t use blood then you’ll be jumping into a well, and it’s a pain in the ass to get out of. Got it?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“No problem. Well good luck with whatever’s going on, I’ve got to go.”

As Zaneth started to walk away you called out to them, “Hey what kind of money do you guys use here?”

They looked at you like you were crazy, “Same kind of money humans use, why?”

Opening your briefcase you pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and walked over to them. “Here, take this as a thank you.”

“Holy shit, are you sure?” You offered a small smile and nodded. “Awesome, thanks chickie.” Zaneth waved at you as they left and you turned around to face the well. Bringing your wrist up to your mouth you bit hard enough to draw blood and held your bleeding limb over the opening. It wasn’t long before a rainbow of colours started shining up at you. Taking a deep breath you swung your legs over the ledge and pushed your body into the coloured abyss, saying goodbye to the life you just lost.


	10. Surprise Guests

It’s been two weeks since Slenderman threw you out of his house. And by ‘threw you out’, I mean threatened to tear you into itty bitty pieces if you didn’t leave. You haven’t been able to think of anything other than how angry he was and how bad you messed things up. You ruined your one chance to have a family again and now you were alone. The only things you had accomplished since leaving the Underworld was getting some fake ID’s and opening up a bank account so that you didn’t have to carry around that briefcase anymore. Heaving a sigh you pressed your back further against the tombstone you were sitting behind. Droplets of water began falling from the dark grey sky and they started mixing with your tears. Leaning your head against the cold stone you thought back to the day you arrived.

Flashback

You were falling and it felt like you would never stop, the rainbow of colours blurring around you starting to make you feel sick. Once everything finally came to a standstill you looked around at your new surroundings. You were on someone’s farm it seemed. Upon closer inspection you realized that it must have been abandoned for at least ten years, everything was a mess and the buildings had already started falling apart. Sighing to yourself, you found a gravel road and started walking, not knowing where the Hell you were going. Luck was on your side because less than half an hour of walking a car pulled up beside you and the passenger side window rolled down. Leaning down and peering inside you saw a man in his early thirties smirking at you.

“Hey sexy, need a ride?”

You suppressed a shiver when you saw him eyeing you greedily. “Uh, yeah actually. I’m kinda lost, can you help me?”

“Sure thing sweet cheeks, but you’re gonna have to help me first.”

Resisting the urge to vomit you gave him your most seductive smile. “Anything for a hot man like you. Why don’t you step out here so we can have some fun?” All too eagerly, the man shut off the engine of his car and stepped out, leaving the keys in the ignition. “But before we do anything, can you tell me where we are?”

“We’re about twenty minutes from Vancouver. So uh, what’s your name beautiful?” He went to reach for you but you stepped back.

“That’s not too important; after all, what good are names when you’re dead?” Before he could respond you had already pulled your knife out of your pocket and sliced his throat. Pushing his body into the ditch you licked the blood off the knife and chuckled as you sat behind the wheel of your ‘new’ vehicle and made your way to one of the biggest cities Canada had to offer.

End of Flashback

The rain had gotten worse and you were now soaked to the bone, but you didn’t care. With all of the things that had happened to you, you had gone numb to anything and everything. Standing up you started the small walk into the forest behind the cemetery towards the cottage you now called home. You guessed it used to belong to the person who took care of the old cemetery but it had been empty when you arrived. You stepped inside just as the thunder started. Closing the door behind you, you walked into the living room and flopped down onto the worn out couch. Resting your head on the pillow you let yourself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

You didn’t know how long you had been asleep for before the sound of a window breaking jolted you awake. Growling under your breath you snuck over to where the sound came from and you saw the figure of what appeared to be a man crawling through your window. Narrowing your eyes you waited for his back to be turned before you lunged and tackled him to the ground.

“Fuck!” A familiar voice hissed from underneath you.

“Jeff, is that you?” You questioned as you stood up.

The man stood and turned towards you, his cut-in smile illuminated by the lightning. “(Y/N), I’m so glad I found you. We’ve been looking for you since you left.” He flashed you a genuine smile but it soon turned to a frown (well, as much of a frown that he could manage) when you refused his hug.

“Who’s been looking for me?”

“All of us. We want you to come home.”

You scoffed and walked out of the room, “I am home. Welcome to my humble abode Jeff.”

“Don’t fucking be like that. Slenderp feels like shit okay, I’ve never seen him like this. Just come back with me.”

“Not a chance. Feel free to leave now.”

“Ugh why do you have to be so God-damn stubborn?” He walked towards your front door and flung it open, “Guys I found her!”

“Who did you just call?” You hissed angrily.

“Calm your tits, they’ll be here soon.” He smirked at how impatient you were getting and he was purposely getting you wound up. You had a glaring contest with the lidless man which you ended up losing, much to your displeasure.

“Is she in here?” You turned your attention to the doorway and shook your head when you saw more familiar faces. BEN was the one who had spoken and behind him stood EJ, LJ, and William.

“You found her! Come on (Y/N) let’s go.” Will tried grabbing your hand but you pulled back.

“Look, I already told Jeff that I’m not going anywhere with you. I don’t belong with you guys.”

“What are you talking about gumdrop? Of course you belong with us, we’re your family.” You were surprised to see LJ being serious, his grey and white eyes full of concern.

“No I’m not your family; my family gave me up when I was a kid. And then someone I thought of as my family sold me to a group of assholes. It’s better for me to be alone. No-one can hurt me if I’m by myself.” Ignoring their sad faces you walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of vodka out of the freezer and a can of pepsi (or any pop, doesn’t matter) out of the fridge. The group of men followed behind you, silently. Cracking open the pop you set it on the counter and unscrewed the vodka. Staring at the others in the room you brought the bottle up to your lips and tilted it up. You gulped down the burning liquid until you saw bubbles in the bottle. Screwing your face up in distaste you grabbed the pop and used it as chase. You repeated this a few times until someone pulled the alcohol from your hands.

“That’s enough (Y/N).”

“Fuck you EJ, it’s not like I can die from alcohol poisoning. God, I can’t even get drunk like I used to. I can drink a whole two-six now and be fine, maybe a little buzzed. So don’t try and tell me when I’ve had enough.” You didn’t realise you were crying until a set of arms wrapped themselves around you and you had a face full of black feathers. The tall clown started to rub soothing circles on your back and you felt yourself break down. Soon you were sobbing into the clowns shoulder and clutching onto him like your life depended on it.

“There there gumdrop, it’s alright. Come on, show me your prettiest smile.” At LJ’s kind words you shook your head and started crying harder. You heard him sigh before your feet left the ground and he was carrying you somewhere else. Soon you were deposited on a bed, with the clown holding you close.

“P-please don-don’t leave me.”

“I promise I won’t go anywhere, just get some sleep gumdrop.” Your sobs turned to sniffles and you felt your eyes grow heavy. Within minutes you were fast asleep but parts of the conversation the men were having got through to you.

“Well what are we supposed to do? We can’t just leave her here but if we take her while she’s sleeping she’s going to be pissed.”

“I don’t fucking know BEN, but Slender really wants her back so we have to do something.”

“I say we-” William stopped short when you groaned, “Shit she’s waking up. Stop talking so loud.”

“We don’t have all fucking day so we need to make a choice, leave her or take her.” You felt your heart break just a little bit more when you heard that they were thinking of leaving you. Curious as to what happened when you left, you focused on the closest Pasta to you, which happened to be LJ cuddling you, and started fishing around his memories.

LJ’s Memories

“ENOUGH!” Everyone cringed when he shouted and the group of Creepypasta’s watched as Slender stood frozen and your eyes started tearing up. Next thing they knew, you were suspended in midair by one of Slender’s hands. “How dare you?! I want you out of my house. You have five minutes before I come find you and tear you apart with my teeth. Am. I. Clear?” The group watched in shock as he dropped your body and you took off running. His chest was heaving as he started destroying the training room. Sally was cowering behind Jeff and everyone backed away from the rampaging man.

“D-daddy, what’s wrong?” Sally’s tiny voice was laced with fear, not something any of their kind usually felt.

“Everyone LEAVE NOW!” Slender roared and sent one of the obstacles flying across the room. They didn’t have to be told twice as they all ran for their lives, Jeff picking up the little girl as he went.

The memory faded and a new one took its place. Everyone was gathered in the living room and watching Slenderman with a mixture of curiosity and terror on their faces. “Children, I would like to start by apologizing to all of you. I saw something that I never wanted to see and I lost my temper. I drove away the newest member of our family all because she was defending herself just as I told her too.”

It was silent for a moment before Sally spoke up as she clutched Charlie close to her chest, “Is she ever coming back?”

The faceless being rubbed his temples, “I honestly do not think so.”

“Do you even want her too? After all, you’re the one that threatened her life and made her leave.” Eyeless Jack snapped, surprising everyone.

“Of course I want her back but I do not think she will come home on her own. I forced her to leave and I am unsure of where she went, she could be anywhere.”

“Well then why don’t we go look for her? We can use Smile to help track her.” Jane offered hopefully.

Slender thought for a minute before nodding slowly, “I suppose that would work, I will lead-”

“You shouldn’t come.”

“EJ come on, I know you’re mad but he wants to help.”

“I’m not saying no because I’m mad at what he did Clockwork, but what do you think (Y/N) will do if she sees him coming for her?”

“Eyeless Jack is right. It would probably be best if I stayed behind.” It was clear to everyone that Slender was hurt badly by what he had done and that he couldn’t even help look for you. The last thing you saw before pulling out of LJ’s memories was the forlorn looks on everyone’s faces.

Reality

Laughing Jack shot up from his spot on the bed, his eyes darting around the room.

“Uh you okay buddy?” Grossman looked over at his best friend.

“What? Oh uh yeah hahaha I’m fine.” LJ stared down at you and raised his eyebrows.

You returned his gaze sheepishly, “sorry LJ. I just needed to see some things.” Sitting up on the bed you hugged your knees and bumped shoulders with the clown.

“Hahah that was really hehe weird. What were you hahaha doing gumdrop?”

“I was going through your memories to see what happened after I left. I’m still confused about how you found me though.”

“We had Smile track your scent and we ended up at a portal in the city. He couldn’t come with us though so when we got through to the human world we had to search for you on our own. It took fucking forever too.” Jeff’s eyes softened a fraction as he explained.

“So-so Slender really wants me to go back?”

“Everyone wants you back, especially Sally. She’s barely talked to anyone since you left.” EJ replied. “Will you come home? Please (Y/N)?”

Biting your lip you looked into their faces one by one and nodded, worry creeping into your thoughts at what was to come.

Time Skip

You had just gone through a portal for the second time in your life and you really didn’t like it any better than the first time. When the last two came through after you, the six of you started walking back to the mansion. EJ had your hand securely in his, for moral support you guessed. He gave a reassuring squeeze and you offered him a small smile. After about twenty five minutes of walking, the house came into view. Everyone but EJ ran into the house, excited to tell the others that you had come back.

“It’ll be okay (Y/N), just breathe.” Slowly the blue masked man led you up the front steps and into the entryway. Almost as soon as you entered you were attacked with hugs.

“You’re back! I’ve missed you so much.” Jane exclaimed as her arms wrapped around your shoulders

“Me too!” Sally piped up, her arms around your legs.

Someone cleared their throat and you looked up, all colour draining from your face. Slenderman stood motionless behind all of his ‘children’. Sally and Jane let go of you and stepped to the side. The faceless being took a step towards you and you visibly flinched, instinctively forming a mist wall in front of you. Peeking out of the wall you watched as his form shrank. “I-I am so very sorry (Y/N).” When you made no move to retract your wall, he vanished from sight and everyone stared at you. Fear welled up inside of you and the stress of everything caught up to you all at once. Darkness soon enveloped you and you passed out, falling to the cold floor, the last thing you saw was a pair of hands reaching out to you as your head hit the ground with a sickening crack.


	11. I'm a What Now?

Darkness soon enveloped you and you passed out, falling to the cold floor, the last thing you saw was a pair of hands reaching out to you as your head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Unconscious/Dreamland

Sitting up you groaned and clutched your head, feeling a massive headache coming on. Cracking your eyes open you stood on shaky feet and took in your surroundings. Darkness was all around you. Thankfully with your enhanced vision you were able to see clear as day. It seemed like you were standing in a damp, underground tunnel with the sound of water dripping meeting your ears.

“Where on Earth am I?” Muttering to yourself you started walking forward.

“(Y/N)…” You whipped around hearing someone whisper your name but no one was there. Brushing it off you continued walking. “(Y/N) come to us…”

Spinning around again you growled deeply, “okay who the Hell are you?”

“Come closer.”

Your growls turned to snarls as you stomped forwards. Suddenly the ground gave out and you felt yourself falling. A startled shriek left your lips and you reached out, trying to grab hold of something –anything– to stop your decent but your fingers were met with emptiness. As you were falling, the bodies of mutilated people started to appear. The further you fell, the more the darkness disappeared and the more people you recognized as your previous victims. “Do you remember each of these people darling? I am so proud of you.”

“What do you want from me?!” The air was knocked out of your lungs when your falling came to an end and you crashed into the ground.

“I apologize for the way you were brought here darling, are you alright?” A delicate (s/c) hand with long claw-like purple nails was held in front of your face. Slapping it away you hoisted your body off of the ground and dusted yourself off. The woman in front of you had one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised as she retracted her hand. She looked oddly familiar yet you knew you had never seen her before in your life. She had silky (h/c) hair that fell just below her waist, wide (e/c) eyes, and flawless, smooth (s/c) skin. Her full lips were painted a bright red and her gorgeous eyes were accented with dark smoky eye makeup. Extending far behind her was a set of huge black wings that shimmered a dark purple in the light, similar to a raven. Her hour glass figure was covered with a floor length, skin tight purple dress that showed off her busty chest.

“Who are you and where the Hell am I?”

The lady chuckled in amusement before turning around and motioning for you to follow her. “You’ll find out soon enough dear. Come, someone wishes to speak with you.”

Narrowing your eyes you followed behind her, taking in the sights. You weren’t sure where you were but you were surrounded by marble statues, even the ground you were walking on was made of a light coloured marble. Each statue looked like it was a different demon or something. The only sound was the clacking of the mystery woman’s’ high heels hitting the stone floor. In front of both of you was a set of massive double doors which opened with a snap of her fingers. Following her into the room you saw a very familiar figure sitting on a throne smiling down at you.

“Ah (Y/N) it is so good to see you again.”

“L-Lucifer?”

“Excellent, you remember me. I assume you are curious as to why I brought you here.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Lucifer’s’ booming laughter filled the room, mixing with the strange woman’s tinkling giggles. “There is no need to address me so formally my dear.” The fallen angel stood and walked over to the woman, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on? I am so confused right now.”

The couple exchanged a look with each other before the same mist you used formed around the woman’s hands and she was left holding two objects. In one hand was a silver pendant with the sigil of Baphomet engraved on the front and in the other was an old looking scrapbook. She walked towards you with a nervous look plastered across her face. “These are for you; they will help you understand the situation a little better. I forgot to tell you my name, sorry darling. I am Lilith, Queen of Hell. You have already met my mate Lucifer.”

Taking the items from her you examined the locket first, running your fingers over the engraving. It was cool to the touch and when your fingers ran over a certain spot it popped open. Resting inside was a picture of the demon couple holding an adorable baby, large smiles on all of their faces. Before you knew it a sad smile formed on your soft lips as a twinge of hurt ripped through your heart. Closing the locket you closed your hand around it and turned your attention to the book. The first few pages were covered with pictures of the little family but the more pages you turned, the less the couple was involved. Soon it was only photographs of the girl, looking sad and lonely. You froze in place when you recognized the little girl.

“Why do you have pictures of me? What is going on here?!”

“Think, sweetheart. Why do you think Lucifer appeared to you when he did?” Lilith replied softly.

“N-no it’s not possible.”

“We regret the choices we made; we never wanted to give you up.” Lilith looked like she was close to tears.

“Say you are my parents. Why? Why would you give me up? I was so alone! I had no-one and nothing my whole God-damn life! How could you do this to me?!” Tears fell freely down your cheeks as you screamed at the pair of demons.

“We had no choice (Y/N). It was the only way to keep you safe.” Lucifer tried placating you.

“You’re the King of Hell! How would I have been safer away from you?!”

“There were people –things– after the crown and they would have used you against us. They would have stopped at nothing to either kidnap you or kill you. We just wanted you safe.”

“Who? Who was after me?!”

“His name is Zalgo. He’s similar to your new friends.”

“Zalgo is a Creepypasta?”

“Yes and no. He identifies as a Creepypasta but he is technically a high ranking demon. He used to serve as the head of my army, my right hand man. Once he found out about the others –the Creepypastas’– he betrayed me and began building up an army of his own.”

“Is he involved with Slenderman and the ‘pastas in his home?” You were terrified of the answer.

“No, as far as we know he is against Zalgo. As well as all of his ‘children’.”

Breathing a sigh of relief you relaxed and slid one hand down your face. “So when you came to me after I died, what did you do to me? And how did you know how to find me?”

“When we gave you up I blocked your powers and disguised your soul so no-one, not even us, could find you but once you died the seals broke, allowing me to locate you. All I did was simply restore everything back to how it should have been.”

“So I have an actual family?” Your gaze switched between Lilith and Lucifer hopefully. The male nodded with a small smile and the woman beamed at you before rushing to embrace you in her arms.

“You have always had a family, even if we were never with you darling. But please don’t be so hard on the Slender being. We have been watching over you since you came into your powers and from what we have seen he truly is remorseful of his actions towards you.” Your father spoke gently. “I would actually like to meet him sometime soon.”

Your head began feeling fuzzy and your vision was blurring. “What-what’s happening to me?”

“Relax darling, you’re simply returning to your world.” Lilith ran her delicate hand through your (h/l) tresses.

“But I don’t wanna go. I just met you, please don’t make me go!”

Lucifer chuckled, “It’s alright. We will see each other again soon. But right now your friends are very worried about you and you need to go back.”

The fuzzy feeling spread throughout your body and you panicked even more, “Can I tell them about you?”

“Of course darling, just be careful who you tell outside of your friends. You are still in danger.” Both of your parents placed a gentle kiss on each of your cheeks before everything faded away.

Bam! You’re Awake/Back

Your eyes fluttered open slowly and you stretched your tired limbs. Something soft was underneath you and blankets covered you from your chest down to your toes. Looking around you realized that you were in Slenderman’s room. Rolling over, something small and hard dug into your side. What the fuck? Sitting up you pulled the item out and smiled when you saw the locket your parents gave you. Moving your hair to the side you clasped it around your neck and stood up. So it wasn’t all some crazy dream. Leaving the bedroom you walked with determination down the hallway towards Slender’s office.

“(Y/N) you’re finally awake!”

“Sorry Jane I can’t talk right now, I’m looking for Slender. Is he in his office?”

“Um yeah. He actually hasn’t left since you came back. Is everything-”

“I hate to do this but I really can’t talk Jane. After I see Slender we’ll catch up, okay?”

“Oh uh yeah okay sure.”

Smiling at your friend you rushed away and didn’t stop to talk to anyone who tried to talk to you. Before you knew it you were knocking on the door to the faceless mans’ office.

“Go away.”

Scoffing, you pushed open the door. “No can do.”

Slender shot up from his seat behind the desk and ‘stared’ at you. “(Y/N) I am so sorry.”

“I know. So am I.” Striding forward you wrapped your arms around the man and held on tightly. It didn’t take long for him to try and return your embrace but the height difference made it a tad difficult for him.

“Please don’t leave us.” His voice in your head cracked, as if he was about to cry.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Letting go of him you smiled softly before frowning. “When was the last time you ate?”

He looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, “I uh, don’t recall.”

“Slender! You need to eat!”

“I know but I have been so very worried about you, child. If I may ask, where did you get that necklace?”

Instinctively your hand shot up to the dainty piece of jewellery. “My mom gave it to me. Actually I need to speak to you about something important.”

“Your mother? But how – never mind. What would you like to speak about?”

“I found out some pretty interesting things while I was unconscious. Or whatever was actually going on. Anyway, my parents told me about this Creepypasta that isn’t really a Creepypasta but a demon,” you sighed and shook your head, “anyway, he was trying to ruin my family and I need some information on him. And help taking his ass down if it comes to it.”

His curiosity was fully peeked as he looked down at you. “I may be able to help. And you are a part of this family, no matter what happens we will all help you.”

“His name is Zalgo.”

“Z-Zalgo?! No, no no no no no. This is very very bad.” He started pacing around the room, his tendrils coming out and thrashing about. “How did you find this out?”

“My parents told me. They said the reason they gave me up as a child was because he was after us.” Taking a step back you narrowly missed getting slashed by one of his tendrils.

“Who are your parents?”

Chuckling nervously you watched as Slender came to a complete stop and waited anxiously for your answer. “Funny story, you remember how I told you Lucifer turned me into this?”

“Yes…”

“He’s my father. My mom’s name is Lilith. Oh and they want to meet you soon.”

“Holy fucking shit are you serious (Y/N)?” The door burst open and a large group of your new family members fell through.

“Hehe. Surprise?”

Everyone was stunned into silence before Jeff spoke up, “Your dad is the fucking King of Hell? So what, does that make you the Princess of Hell?”  
Thinking it over you realized that that had never crossed your mind and now you looked as shocked as everyone else. “I…I guess I am.”


	12. There's Two?

AN/ I just got a new job so I'll probably only be updating once a week now

Thinking it over you realized that that had never crossed your mind and now you looked as shocked as everyone else. “I…I guess I am.”

It’s been a few days since everyone, including yourself, found out your true identity and things haven’t quite been the same. Almost everyone has been avoiding you except for Slender, EJ, William, and Sally. Even Jane had been avoiding you at all costs. The only upside was that you got to spend more time getting to know Will and it was safe to say there was undeniable chemistry between the two of you, almost as if an unseen force was pulling you towards him. Sitting in the dining room with your forehead pressed against the table you sighed sadly.

“Hey (Y/N), is something wrong?”

“Ngh!”

Grossman chuckled, “You do know that’s not an actual answer don’t you?”

“Shuddup, I’m dying of boredom over here.”

“Stand up.”

“What?” Lifting your head you cocked an eyebrow and gazed into his sparkling blue eyes.

“Just do it.”

Rolling your eyes you did as told and crossed your arms. You caught the mischievous look in his eyes and started backing away slowly. However you were too slow because within seconds you felt his arms wrap around your waist and heave you over his shoulders. “H-hey put me down!”

“Hmm…No I don’t think I will. You said you’re bored so I’m going to fix that for you.” His hands felt warm through your clothes and you couldn’t fight the pink blush on your cheeks from the unexpected contact. Growling under your breath you allowed him to carry you to an unknown location before dumping you unceremoniously onto something soft. Looking around you realized he had brought you to the living room.

“What the Hell man?!”

“I figured since there isn’t really anything to do today that we could watch movies and relax. Catch.” Tossing a blanket and pillow at you, Grossman laughed as they hit you straight in the face.

“Asshole…” Mumbling under your breath you placed the pillow right in front of the armrest and waited for him to put a movie on. Once he had everything set up he shut the lights off and lay down, taking off his mask and stealing the only pillow. Before you could chew him out he had grabbed you and forced you to lay with him, your back pressed up against his chest and his arms wrapped snuggly around you. Some random movie started playing but you were focused on how his fingers had begun tracing patterns on the exposed flesh of your arm. The feel of his fingers and the smell of the outdoors that seemed to cling to him was all you could concentrate on. Deciding to just give up on trying to watch the movie you turned around in his arms so that you were face to face with him. A small smile was playing on his lips as he gazed into your eyes while holding you close. Smiling shyly you closed the distance between the two of you and pressed your lips against his. The kiss started slow and unsure but slowly became more heated. Soon enough you found yourself pinned underneath him on the large sofa, your hands tangled in his dirty blonde hair while his hands roamed up and down your sides. His tongue licked your lips, causing you to grin and bite the tip gently. He growled quietly before shoving his tongue in your wet cavern. Your tongues wrestled for a few minutes, fighting for dominance, until you gave up and let him win. Smirking into the kiss, his pink muscle started exploring his new found territory. So he wants to play huh? Alright, I can play. When the two of you pulled away for much needed air you flashed him a sly grin and pulled him right back down. Your teeth caught his bottom lip and tugged slightly while your hands made their way under his shirt and onto the tender flesh of his back. Scraping your nails down his back you smirked as he moaned and pressed his chest against yours.

Grossman leaned back and smiled down at you fondly, “(Y/N) I really like you and I was wondering–”

“Everyone meet me in the living room immediately!” Slenderman randomly appeared, causing you and Grossman to jump apart and immediately try to fix your disheveled appearances. “I-I am not even going to address what I have just witnessed. Both of you, especially you (Y/N), need to make yourself presentable. Guests will be arriving shortly.” One by one the residents of the mansion filed into the room, the majority of them grumbling under their breath. “Now that everyone is present I can begin. Shortly we will be joined by two extremely important visitors and you all WILL be on your best behaviour, is that clear? When–”

A large burst of flames cut him off and when they died down two familiar figures were standing in the middle of the room. “Sorry about that, we seem to be a little early.” Lucifer’s deep voice washed over everyone.

“Lucifer, Lilith, what are you doing here?” You jumped up and rushed over to embrace your estranged parents.

“(Y/N) darling it’s so good to see you again. And you’re wearing your necklace!” Lilith exclaimed, returning your hug, her massive wings twitching behind her.

“We did say that we wanted to meet Slenderman and all of his adopted children.” Your father said, ruffling your hair playfully.

Someone cleared their throat, causing you to face the crowd with a smile, “Oh, guys these are my parents Lucifer and Lilith, King and Queen of Hell.”

“It is truly wonderful to meet the people who have accepted our daughter as one of their own, thank you for that.”

“It is our pleasure to have her as part of our family.”

“What concerns us however is the distance many of you are putting between yourselves and (Y/N) since we last spoke to her, would someone care to explain why?” Lucifer stood up straight, unfurling his wings. Most of the Creepypasta’s looked away, too ashamed to make eye contact with the imposing figure.

“There is no need to be afraid of our daughter; she will not hurt you if unprovoked.”

“Can you guarantee that?” Clockwork piped up.

“Did she do anything to any of you before you found out about us?”

“Er, well, no.”

“Then why would she now? Nothing has changed.” The she-demon smiled kindly at everyone, placating them with just one look. “Anyway that is not the reason we have come so suddenly. Obviously we must discuss Zalgo but there is something that has been troubling us recently and we believe it is due to the residents of this house.”

“Oh? What is the issue?”

The two rulers of Hell shared a look before Lilith nodded for her husband to speak. “What do you know of soul mates?”

“Soul mates? That is just something humans talk about to make themselves happy, much like a fairy-tale.”

“Not quite. Soul mates are very real, however most humans do not have such a person. It is fairly common for demons to have them, although usually it is a human. Much like Lilith and I. She was human before we met. What concerns us is that after our first encounter with (Y/N) we felt her soul and there were traces of two others along with it. Both extra souls are tied to her own.”

“Are you saying that I have two soul mates?” Your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Yes but that is not all.”

“What else is there? That sounds complicated enough as it is.”

“It seems one of the souls is destined for misery and suffering.”

“That’s not fair!”

“I agree that it is not fair.”

“Can you tell me who they are?”

“I am afraid not darling. You yourself won’t even know until the time is right, however nothing will happen to the one fated for despair until you have come to realize who they are.”

“How am I supposed to figure out who they are?”

“It is different for everyone. Let me ask you this, has there been anyone here who you have felt a strong connection too? An intense attraction?”

Thinking for a moment you erupted in a bright blush and glanced at Will, who also started blushing when he caught your eye. “Uh, yes.”

“Alright, well we can tell you for certain that nothing will happen until you find the second so we have some time yet.” Your father trailed off as he stared harshly at Will who squirmed under the intense gaze. Confusion washed over you when you caught Jeff sneaking out of the room, an enraged look on his face. “For now though, Slenderman do you have somewhere we can speak privately?”

“Of course sir, come this way.”

“And you boy, after I finish what I came here to do you and I will be having a chat about my daughter.” You could almost see the fire in Lucifer’s eyes as he hissed at Will. Lilith chuckled and ushered her husband out the door, sending you a wink as she went.

After they had left you walked over to the terrified man who looked like he was about to piss his pants and took his hand. “Come on, you need to relax. Let’s go outside and talk.” Wordlessly he took your hand and let you lead him away. As you walked out into the night air a figure turned and glared at you.

“You! We’re all fucked because of you! Do you know what Zalgo will do to us when he finds you? No, you probably don’t because you’re so fucking self-absorbed that you couldn’t care less what happens to the rest of us!” Jeff charged at you and before you could move you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. Looking down you saw Jeff remove his blood covered knife. Blood started pouring out of your wound and you pressed a hand to it, trying to slow the bleeding. The warm red liquid seeped out between your fingers and you looked up into the killers face with teary eyes. His lidless orbs widened as he realized what he had done and he backed away slowly. Blood continued to pour out at an alarming rate causing you to feel light headed. Collapsing to your knees you barely registered that Will had lunged at Jeff, knife drawn. Your vision started blurring and before you knew it you had been pulled into the dark abyss of unconsciousness, but right before it all turned black you saw a pair of vicious red eyes and heard the most awful sounding voice.

“It seems I have found you at long last. Ready or not here I come…”


	13. Oh Shit!

“It seems I have found you at long last. Ready or not here I come…”

It didn’t take long for your wounds to heal after Jeff took his frustrations out on you, maybe only a few minutes. When you were feeling more alive you immediately stopped Grossman from killing the psychotic killer.

“Both of you stop!” At the sound of your worried scream both men turned their attention to you and ceased fighting.

“Jesus (Y/N) I thought Jeff killed you. How are you still standing?”

“Did you already forget who my parents are? It’s going to take a lot more than that to finish me off.” You smiled weakly to the blonde before turning your gaze to the raven haired male. Narrowing your eyes in anger you stormed towards him and struck his face with the palm of your hand. “How dare you?! Do you think I like the fact that everyone is pretty much fucked because of me? I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and I hate feeling like this!”

“Look I–”

“Shut the fuck up Jeffrey I don’t want to hear anything you have to say to me right now. I have more important things to worry about.”

“Please (Y/N)-” Jeff started once more, only to be interrupted when you opened your mouth and a deep, scratchy, male voice came out instead of your own.

“I believe she wants you to shut up now Mr. Woods.” Grossman and Jeff started at you in shock to which you replied by growling. “Why are you both staring at me like that?!”

“Your voice…” Grossman trailed off.

“My voice is the same as normal. You guys need to chill the fuck out.” Out of nowhere a red hot burning anger enveloped your being completely and you were practically seeing red. Pushing passed both men you trudged into the mansion and up to Slenders’ office and without knocking you slammed the door open to meet the shocked faces of your parents and Slenderman’s blank face.

“What are you doing in here? And without knocking too.” Lucifer demanded, obviously irked at the intrusion.

“Psh why should I knock? Not like you guys are doing anything important.” Skipping over to the large desk you pulled yourself up to sit on the edge, swinging your legs back and forth like a child. “So I was thinking, I’m going to leave for a while.”

“What are you talking about? Leave to where?” Lilith questioned.

“Unno, away from all of you.”

“Why would you do that?” You raised an eyebrow at the concerned look your parents shared.

“Honestly? You’re all a bunch of assholes.”

“(Y/N)!”

“Oh shut up father and think about it. You and mom abandoned me as a child and Slenderman over there had a bitch fit when I kicked his ass.” Sneering at the three people in the room you hopped off the desk and started for the doorway. A large suited figure blocked your exit. “Move. Now. Before I make you.”

“I am afraid that I cannot do that.”

“Aaaand why is that?” Crossing your arms and tapping your foot against the ground you looked up in amusement.

“You are not yourself right now child.”

“You know, I really hate it when you call me that.” Quick as a flash you thrust your hand out and smiled darkly when your fingers sunk into Slender’s flesh, black blood oozing out as you retracted your hand. “This is going to be more fun than I had originally thought.”

“Zalgo!” Lucifer hissed furiously as he took up a protective stance in front of Lilith.

“What the Hell are you talking about? It’s me, (Y/N), your daughter. Poor girl doesn’t even know what’s going on right now. Hahahahaha.”

“Let her go right now you son of a bitch!”

“Oh no I don’t think I will. This is simply too much fun! I can feel what she’s feeling right now. She is so very, very confused. All of the anger and loathing I have given her is driving her further into madness. And besides, while I am in control I can force her to do this.” Your body was shaking because you were so furious and without thinking, you formed eight tendrils with your mist behind you –similar to Slender’s. All at once they extended towards the faceless man and began slicing and stabbing into his body. Black blood was flying everywhere as he tried unsuccessfully dodging your attacks. Maniacal laughter ripped out from your throat as you continued your assault. During your attack you forgot all about the other people in the room and that was your biggest mistake. Something whipped across your stomach and sent you flying across the room into a massive bookshelf. The wood splintered and flew around you while books crashed down onto you. Dazed, you looked up and saw Lucifers’ tail swinging back and forth.

“Leave our daughter at once you pathetic excuse of a demon!”

“I will do one of those things.” Your lips pulled back in a demonic grin as you stood up, brushing away the debris. “So long I have waited to find her. I must admit that you had her hidden quite well from me. However now I can continue what I wanted to accomplish all those years ago. Just know that you could have prevented all of this. You have no-one to blame but yourselves for what is to happen.” And with that you were gone with a puff of thick smoke, leaving behind the mess you/Zalgo created.

Time Skip

Hot. So hot. It felt as if you had been dropped into a volcano and the lava was about to start melting your skin. Prying your eyes open you saw that you were in a circle of flames, just big enough to hold your body. Sweat dripped into your eyes causing you to hiss at the minor pain.

“Good you are finally awake. It seems like I had possessed you for a little too long. It’s so good to finally meet you (Y/N).” A painfully loud voice called to you through the flames.

“I bet it is. Are you planning on telling me who the Hell you are? And maybe letting me out of this?”

“Ah I apologise, where are my manners?” The flames disappeared and before you stood what you assumed was a demon. Multiple mouths were placed all over his charcoal black body and grotesque horns protruded from his head. “I believe you may know of me, my name is Zalgo.”

Every hair stood on end as you eyed the thing responsible for the life you had to endure. “What do you want with me?”

He walked towards you until he was just inches away. Leaning down so he was eye level with you he reached out and caressed your face gently. “You are going to be my bride.”

It was silent for a few moments before you reeled away howling with laughter. “You-you’re a Goddamn idiot hahaha.”

“Excuse me?” His threatening growl didn’t make your laughter stop, instead you started laughing even harder. “ENOUGH!”

“Pff no. There is no way I’m going to marry you, you old pervert.” Chuckling to yourself you weren’t expecting for Zalgo to reach out and lift you into the air by your throat.

“I don’t recall telling you that you had a choice in the matter. You WILL marry me and I WILL ascend your fathers’ throne. But if you do not want to simply comply than I shall just have to force you to understand my way of thinking.” He kept applying pressure until you saw black spots dance across your vision and eventually passed out.

Time Skip

You awoke some time later with a pained screech and tried to bolt upright but found yourself strapped down to a metal table. Your body was devoid of any clothing and each of your wrists and ankles were spread eagle and restrained to the table. Looking down at your leg you saw a very large knife embedded in the muscle.

“Oh good you’re awake, now we can begin.” Zalgo crooned at you. “Eventually you will see things my way; I will make sure of it. And seeing as you heal extremely fast we have plenty of time.” Yanking the knife out of your leg he smirked down at you before slicing off sections of your skin. Ever so slowly he sliced off more and more of your flesh until your blood covered the entire table and your muscles were exposed. The sounds of your screams and Zalgo’s crazed laughter filled the room. Tears fell freely from your eyes as every last bit of your skin was removed from your body. This was just the beginning…


	14. Dreams or Reality?

You weren’t sure just how long you had been in Zalgo’s clutches; each day seemed to blur into the next, the torture never ending. Your new home was a tiny cell covered in your own blood and chains around your wrists keeping you shackled to the wall. Any hopes of being rescued were long gone and slowly being replaced with despair, you could feel your insanity growing more each day. Not even bothering to look up when you heard the sound of approaching footsteps you continued staring at the dirt covered ground until clawed hands hoisted you onto your feet. Gazing into the face of your captor with lifeless eyes you watched as he smirked down at you.

“Are you ready to cooperate, my pet?” Zalgo’s many voices echoed around you.

“N-never.” Your voice cracked from disuse and your parched lips cracked, blood trickling down your chin.

“Very well, I shall continue making you see things my way.” He wasted no time in leaning down and pressing his lips against your own. Too tired to fight back, you couldn’t do anything as his tongue forced its way into your mouth and began tasting every last bit of you. One of his hands gripped your hair roughly as he held your head in place. Twisting his tongue around yours he pulled it into his mouth and smirked into the kiss before his overly sharp teeth tore your pink muscle off. Pulling away from you he let go and you fell to the floor, blood filling your mouth. In disgust you watched him spit your tongue out beside you. Closing your eyes you waited for the rest of your punishment to begin. You weren’t waiting long before his large foot started crushing your bones. First were your legs, then your pelvis, up to your chest, and finally your arms. Broken and bloody you lay limply on the ground, waiting silently for your body to start repairing itself. “Sadly this is all we can do for now, but I may return later. We shall see if you get food tonight.” With one last kick to your shattered ribs Zalgo turned around and left your cell.

Within minutes of him leaving your body was filled with an excruciating burning pain as things started fixing themselves. Whimpers echoed the small space as you pulled yourself into a sitting position. “Someone, anyone, please help me.” Closing your eyes you begged quietly to yourself. A shiver ran down your spine and you pulled your knees up to your chest.

“It is about time you called, we have been waiting for a very long time.” A strange voice responded, scratchy and with very faint ‘baa’s’ mixed in.

Slowly you lifted your head and widened your eyes at the thing standing in front of you. A being standing at around seven feet tall with the head of a goat, the torso of a man with woman’s breasts, and the bottom half of a goat leaned on the wall on the opposite side of your cell. Large horns sprouted out of the top of his head while feathery black wings fluttered impatiently behind him. His bottom half was covered in a pair of loose reddish brown pants. “Who-who are you?”

“I am Baphomet and we do not have much time (Y/N), we must leave immediately.”

“Why are you here?” Uncertainty filled your voice as you examined this thing in front of you.

Rolling his eyes he approached you and undid your shackles. “I am here to rescue you, which really should have been obvious. I work for your father so unless you wish to remain here…” His voice trailed off and you shook your head. “I thought not. Can you walk?”

“I don’t know.”

“Very well.” Scooping you up in his arms he held you close to his chest, his large breasts crushed into you. “This may be unpleasant for you so I suggest closing your eyes.” Screwing your eyes shut you felt the hair on his chin tickle your cheek as you were transported somewhere new. “You may open your eyes now.” Opening your eyes you realized that you were in one of the bathrooms in your old home with all of the Creepypastas. Still held securely against Baphomet’s chest you jumped slightly as one of his hands started roaming your body.

“W-what are you doing?!”

“Please stop squirming, I mean you no harm. When was the last time you ate?” Silence was his only answer. “I thought so. You are very underweight (Y/N). I need you to try to stand on your own, can you do that?”

“I’ll try.” Carefully, the goat-man set you on your feet but caught you seconds later when you collapsed.

Sighing quietly he led you to sit on the lid of the toilet. “Stay still while I draw you a bath.”

“I don’t need help bathing!” Cheeks flushed with embarrassment you turned away.

“I believe that you do. Do not fret as I am not interested in you, or anyone else for that matter. I am asexual. Besides, I have been given the task of protecting and helping you until you are healthy again. After you bathe I will take you to your parents, understand?”

Feeling a little better after he told you he was asexual you nodded, happiness creeping up on you at the thought of your parents. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Baphomet turned back to you and carefully started peeling off your clothing, growling when he saw the many bruises covering your (s/c) body.

“How long have I been gone?” Wrapping your arms around his neck as he picked you up and placed you into the tub you tried ignoring the stinging sensation of the warm water on your battered body.

“Seven months.”

“S-seven?”

“That is correct.”

“How come no-one came for me?”

“We tried many times however Zalgo had you concealed from us. We had to wait for you to pray for help.” Grabbing body wash he gingerly lifted one of your legs from the water and softly lathered it across your skin. Humming in response you closed your (e/c) eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his soft hands massaging your body. After what seemed like hours of this heavenly treatment, you were standing outside of the tub –with the support of Baphomet – dressed in underwear and a black silk robe that fell to your knees. Lifting you up once again he carried you into an unfamiliar bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle. Setting you down carefully he watched in amusement as you played with the soft blanket resting on top, a carefree smile of your face. “I shall return shortly with some food and water for you.”

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“Whose bedroom is this?”

His laughter filled the room, sounding a lot like a happy goat. “This is my temporary room. Now hush while I go fix you some things.”

A smile found its way onto your face as you watched your new protector leave the room, closing the door behind him. Yawning, you crawled to the top of the bed and snuggled under the blankets. Closing your eyes you muttered to yourself, “I’m sure he won’t mind if I rest my eyes for just a minute…”

Your eyes snapped open and a scream tore from your throat as a gruelling pain spread throughout your body, stemming from your stomach. In front of you stood Zalgo, his fingers deep inside of your abdomen. Laughing maniacally at your pained screams he ripped through more skin and muscle. Blood coated his hands and was quick to paint the floor a beautiful shade of red. Pathetically you attempted to escape but quickly noticed your wrists were once again shackled to a very familiar cell wall.

“Did you honestly think that you could get away from me? I never realized how ridiculously moronic you are!” Reaching into your stomach he started ripping out your intestines, a handful at a time and smearing them across your face. Once most of your insides were scattered haphazardly across the room he grabbed chunks of your hair and ripped them out of your head, purposefully sinking his claws into your scalp and tearing chunks of skin off as well. The last things you heard before darkness overcame you was the horrible laughter coming from the demon and the disgusting sound of your skin being ripped into pieces.

Shooting up in the bed Baphomet left you in you felt your heart pound inside of your chest. Fearfully you scanned the room for any signs of your torturer but found no evidence that he was anywhere near you. Tears welled up in your (e/c) eyes and soon made their way down your smooth cheeks. “It-it was all a dream, nothing more.”

The door creaked open and you scurried to the furthest edge of the bed, breath quickening. “(Y/N) are you alright? What happened?” Baphomets’ soothing voice washed over you.

“I fell asleep and had a horrible dream but I’m okay now.”

Walking towards the bed he set the tray carrying food down on the night stand and sat beside you, wiping away the stray tears on your face. “You do not look alright.”

“Really I’m fine. Just drop it okay?”

“If that is what you want. Here, you need to eat something.”

“I’m not very hungry.”

“That wasn’t a request. Eat.” The stern tone of his voice startled you. Inching closer to the food you picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble. “Good. Once you are full get some sleep. In the morning I shall take you to the others.” Standing up from the bed he patted your shoulder softly before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. After finishing the piece of toast you lie back down and close your eyes, preparing yourself for a troubled sleep. 

“I see you are finally awake.” Whimpering you stared into the face of pure evil. “Don’t look at me like that. All of this will be over as soon as you submit to me. But tell me, do you honestly believe that anyone is coming to save you from this?”

“This is just a dream, they did come save me!”

A harsh slap to the face shut you up instantly. “Maybe I’ve been punishing you a little too much if you have convinced yourself that this is all a dream. Oh well, I guess we’ll see how you feel about all of this in a few days’ time.” Exiting the room Zalgo left you in the dark, blood stained prison alone with your thoughts.

How will you ever find out which world is the real one…?


End file.
